


Touch

by kirstensnyder



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 17-Year-Old Louis Tomlinson, 18-Year-Old Harry Styles, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Future, Bottom Louis, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Hands, M/M, Post World War III, Sensuality, Slow Burn, Top Harry, basically hand porn sorry guys, eventual, rule breaker Harry, rule follower Louis, sorry it's literally illegal to touch!!, utopian society, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2020-05-14 02:39:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19264276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirstensnyder/pseuds/kirstensnyder
Summary: In a society where touch is illegal, is love even an option?Unit oner, govys son, rule follower Louis Tomlinson.Unit Threer, new to unit one, rule breaker Harry StylesWill chaos endure, or will two boys find love where there is none? Maybe a mix of both.





	1. Chapter 1

_Touch//part one_

 

_Touch._

One of the most basic human instincts everyone shares. The touch of a comforting friend. The touch of an excited lover. The touch of a nurturing mother. The touch of a newborn baby being cradled in your arms. The touch of moving water. The touch of a purring animal. The touch of the earth through our fingers. The simplicity and complexity of touch runs together to form a bond like no other.

We use touch in all senses of our existence. A handshake during a business meeting, a high five or pat on the back to let us know we've done a good job. The touch of lips slowly brushing against the skin, or another pair of soft lips. The touch of arms tightly squeezing into a soothing hug. Without touch the complexity of our feelings shrinks to simplicity. When those words get choked up in ones throat, when actions fall short, we turn to touch. Whether it be in a comforting way, or a loving embrace, or in a sexual manor, we always have touch to guide us. Because without it, we lose a sense that can bring people together. While sometimes, tearing people apart.

_Touch._


	2. Touch//part two

_Touch//part two_

 

Louis' nimble fingers run threw his chestnut hair as he gels it in a swift side motion. Technically hair products such as gel are illegal, but since his father works for the government the Tomlinson family has privilege over regular class families. Once he finishes styling his hair he slips his white sneakers on and grabs his injections off the top shelf of his desk. He lifts his shirt before stabbing the needle into his hip, wincing at the pain as the liquid sinks into him. He should be use to the pain by now, wonders how his father is so use to it, but he isn't. Then heads down his staircase and into the kitchen where his mother is cooking breakfast. 

"Good morning son" Her high pitched yet soft voice travels as he steps up beside her, taking in the smell of bacon and eggs. His sister had just brought home fresh eggs the nights before. "Good morning mother" He smiles up at her, making his way to the silver fridge and grabbing the container of oranger juice, pouring it into a clear glass. As he begins to make his plate his sister walks down, immediately getting scorned at by her mother. 

"Deloris" She raises her eyebrow, eyeing her daughters clearly made up face. "You know your father prefers you to not parade around like that during school hours" She says sternly, causing the daughter to roll her eyes, but listening never the less and heading back upstairs to wipe it off of her face. Makeup is another luxury government facilitated workers are permitted to own. Louis' father just prefers his kids to not wear it in public, in fear the other civilians would feel some type of way about it. As much as Louis enjoys his hair gel and backyard pool, he's aware the reason the majority of civilians don't own such luxuries. Everyone is equal in each unit. Everyone has the same things. Each house consists of four bedrooms and four bathrooms for the four people families. One living room, a kitchen, a dining room, and a basement. All the furniture is the same, decor and anything differing from the rest is illegal. Every child grows up with the same toys, the same television shows, and in the same type of environment. They wear the same clothing, white button down, grey pants, and white sneakers, and go to the same schools. The reason is for order. Without it, there would be greed and jealousy and that is how wars are created. 

"Will you be home after school Louis?" His mother asks as they both sit, eating their breakfast in silence until this point. It's the same conversation every morning. The same routine. But routine is good, that is what Louis knows at least. "I have piano lessons after class, then Niall and I are going for a walk in the park. Should be home before dinner" He answers his mother with a big, phony smile. 

She hums, clearly displeased. Piano lessons were never Louis' parents favorite option Louis had picked. They'd much rather him focus on more important matters, like preparing more for his future occupation. Although starting this month he will be following his fathers work days with him for more experience. "Louis, can we please go now?" Deloris sighs, grabbing a piece of his bacon off his plate and plopping it in her mouth. 

"Manors Deloris" Her mother warns, gesturing to Louis' plate. 

"Sorry" She mumbles with her mouth full of bacon as she makes her way into the living room to grab her school bag. 

Louis sips his juice once more before getting up and waving by to his mother, grabbing his bag and heading out the house with his sister. Deloris is only 3 years younger than Louis, and she's going through her rebellious stage his father likes to call it. His father told him that most children do at one point, but for Louis he never had. Never really questioned anything before. Everything seems to make complete sense to him. 

The two siblings make their way down the beige sidewalk, smiling and waving at their neighbors who are outside watering their grass. "Do you ever find it slightly creepy?" Deloris asks and Louis sighs, knowing where this conversation is going to go. She always seems to be saying things that would get both of them in trouble if she were ever caught. 

"No Deloris I do not find it creepy that our government wants to protect us" Louis says, hoping the conversation will end at that, but of course it doesn't. 

"Protect us from what? Everyone follows the rules.." She shrugs, kicking some pebbles littering the sidewalks. 

"Yes, because they know if they don't then someone will always catch them. Now be quite before you're heard" Louis finishes as they reach the end of the road, turning into the school. 

Deloris flicks off one of the surveillance cameras, just to tick Louis off even more of course. He just rolls his eyes, mumbling, "Hope father sees that" before they walk into school. 

Grey lockers fill the halls, with white floors and silver walls. Sometimes the walls will turn into big windows overlooking Unit 1. Where they live. There are five units in the safe areas. Most are relatively the same, except unit 4. That's the unit Louis' father is always on edge about. Louis sometimes overhears his father on his phone, bickering with a co worked about how Unit 4 may as well be with the dugout at this point. Louis really hopes that isn't the case. No one wants to live in the dugouts. 

Louis slides into his seat once he reaches his classroom, taking his books out of his grey book bag and setting it a top his silver desk. Everyone has the same book bags and books as well. All the desks are the same, lined up in perfect rows of fours. The teachers is different, slightly bigger, but still the color silver. Louis notices the absence of Mrs. Sherril, a new teacher now standing at the front desk. Mrs. Sherril must have gone into labor. She procreated a few months back and her stomach was the size of a watermelon yesterday in class. Louis finds that slightly ironic, considering the word 'Procreate' is written on the digital board. His class is the class that gets to learn about procreation since they are the oldest class and will be doing the act in a few years. 

Once someone turns 25 they are taken in and matched with a partner in order to procreate. They get matched based on genes and biology, procreate with someone who will have the most advanced babies. Louis' mother and father procreated Louis. As they did with Deloris. But each family is only allowed two babies, if they have anymore it is illegal. Louis is fairly caught up on the concept of procreating, but then again he is the top of his class and most advanced in all subjects, so he's sure other students aren't too familiar with the concept. That's why they must be learning about it today. 

"Morning Louis" Louis looks over at his blonde friend, a genuine smile forming his lips. "Morning Niall" He greets back as the blonde sits beside him, taking the same books out as Louis. Niall and Louis have been friends all their life. They grew up as neighbors and as sad as it may seem Niall is Louis' only real friend. Both Nialls parents work for the government and are affiliated with Louis' father. Louis goes to start up a conversation, wether it be about the new government issues or the park later, but is interrupted by the sound of soft whispers and loud steps filling the air. Louis looks up and over at the source of the whispers, furrowing his eyebrows. He watches as a boy he's never seen before sits near the back left corner of the classroom. Dark brown and curly hair falling to shoulder length on him, a few buttons unbuttoned down his chest, and every set of eyes in the classroom now on him. Only he doesn't seem to mind much, chomping on the gum in his mouth, his chiseled jaw moving with every chomp. There is rarely ever a new student, especially this late in the schooling system. After this year each student is given an occupation. 

"Heard he's from Unit three.." Niall leans a bit over his desk, closer to Louis' and whispers, "Heard a lot of students chatting about him before class. Heard he was kicked out of Unit threes schooling so they relocated him and his family to unit one" Niall informs Louis before leaning back to his desk. The sub teacher quiets the classroom down before starting her lecture on procreation. Louis does try to pay attention, and if he genuinely didn't know about everything the teacher was talking about he would of, but he knows everything already, and he's got more pressing issues to pay attention to. The main one being the shiny gold rings on unit threes hands. Jewelry is forbidden. The only time it is allowed is during funerals, governmental gatherings, or the annual party thrown at the end of the year that everyone in the unit is invited to. Except the jewelry must be plain silver, and only a simple necklace for the women or a watch for the the men. Nothing more than that. Yet here this unit threer is with rings galore littered all over his lengthy fingers. Louis is really trying to keep his cool, truly he is. And Louis is one of the most friendliest, calmest people around. Very rarely does he get angry, but why on earth would he so publicly break a rule like it's nothing? If the rumors Niall had told him are in fact true then the last thing that boy should be doing is breaking any more rules, Louis thinks. Besides the blatantness of the boys actions irritating Louis, the sub nor the students are saying anything about the broken rule. Louis notices the mud on the bottoms of the boy sneakers. He has a few buttons undone and muddy shoes. Neither of those are against the rules of course, but no one else has muddy shoes of buttons undone. For some reason that seems to push Louis' irritation even further. Who does this guy think he is? He's from unit three so his parents are for sure not affiliated with the government, he has no right breaking rules and deviating from the norm like that. Louis can feel his face growing hot from it all as he stares down the boy who's gum chewing is now annoyingly louder and more in Louis' ear. Louis finally looks up to the boys face. Most of the people here have blue or brown eyes, but he has green. And it looks like he has stubble under his chin. All men are meant to shave regularly, so no one has facial hair and looks different in any way from everyone else. It looks like he's got small holes in his ears as well. Piercings are illegal, as well as tattoos. If he had piercings he must have been forced to remove them. Before Louis get's a chance to look away he gets caught. His face now beating red from embarrassment rather than irritation. Again, the other boy doesn't seem to mind much, just furrows his eyebrows for a moment and tilts his head staring back. Louis' eyes go wide as the boy then sends a wink his way, the rule breakers lips quirking into what looks like a smile but Louis quickly looks away before he can fully see if it was one or not, completely embarrassed. Yes, he does not like the boy, but he still has manors. Staring is rude and he just spent nearly the whole class staring at the unit three boy. Louis notices he wasn't alone in the staring, most of the classrooms eyes were on him towards the end. He only notice and acknowledged Louis. 

The bell rang signaling the students it was time for the next lesson. They have the same teacher since their class Is relatively small, but they switch classrooms for a new environment. And a small 6 minute break to chat with friends or use the restroom. Niall heads to the bathroom during the break, but Louis doesn't feel the need to, so he cautiously follows the unit three boy. He would argue not in a creepy way though, more of a curious and wanting to see how many more rules the boy can break way. Most people in the hallway stare and whisper, others trying to avoid him at all costs, but no one approaching him. 

"Louis! Will I see you at piano practice?" Elisa breaks him from his concentration on unit three, his eyes not finding Elisa. Louis finds her extremely nice, but sometimes she never shuts up. Everyone should be able to speak willingly, but she takes that freedom too far sometimes. Never the less he smiles his phony smile at her, nodding, "Will be there, is Mrs. Cordelia here today? I heard rumors of her possibly procreating again, since her last one was a failure?" Louis questions. The speak of procreation is a normality in his society. Since there is no touch, no feelings of love or sexual urges, procreation is purely scientific and needed in order for the society to prosper. 

Elisa nods, stepping closer to Louis, her smile forming her face. "Yes she is, um, I was wondering if I could join you and Niall to the park today. I missed catching up with you two the last time!" She squeaks, smile widening. Well, she didn't really miss catching up with them, they just lost her because they didn't want her to come. Louis does feel a bit bad for it though, he doesn't hate the girl of course. Doesn't particularly like her. Especially when she talks about hoping they match up when they're 25. Louis swears sometimes she doesn't take her injections. Once thought about reporting her to his father. But he's not that mean. "Uh," Louis scratches the back of his neck, looking forward and furrowing his eyebrows. He's lost sight of unit three. "Actually I may just be heading back home after practice...next time maybe?" He coughs out and she beams, waving goodbye before skipping away. 

Louis let's out a held in sigh and starts walking forward, glancing around in search of the unit three but no luck. And there's only four minutes left of break. Oh well, he decides, turning on his heels and beginning to head to the next classroom before he hears a deep drawl behind him. 

"Thought the gov kids were taught manors" The voice behind him hums out. 

Louis quickly turns back around, eyes growing big as he looks up at the voice. The unit three, the culprit of all the rule breaking. "Huh?" Louis manages out, a bit in shock from the interaction. Louis probably would have said something about his rule breaking eventually, but wasn't expecting to speak to him this early in the day. 

The boy leans against the lockers, that are clearly not his, crossing his ankles, eyebrows furrowed, but not in confusion, in interest. "You stare at me all class then proceed to follow me after. If you're my new stalker you might as well introduce yourself first." His lips curve into a half smile, already full of deviousness and smugness. Louis shakes himself out of the shock and is back to being irritated. 

"Stalker?" Louis gasps, shaking his head, "I...I was not doing that. Everyone was staring, and it just so happens we were walking the same direction." Louis concludes, putting his hand on his hip and narrowing his eyes at the accusing boy. "And my names Louis...Louis Tomlinson" He finishes with a nod. 

The boy doesn't nod back, only hums. Nodding back is their form of greeting, seems rude to not do it back. "Ahh" Harry shifts a bit against the lockers, staring down at the boy. He seems to be very good at making eye contact Louis thinks. "Suppose I won't report you then" He teases, smug smirk still playing his lips. 

Report him. God, Louis has even more of a reason to dislike this boy. He is clearly breaking rule and is now threatening to report him? The disrespect. "You should take those rings off...or I'll report you" Louis warns, watching the other boy snort and push himself off the lockers, stepping closer to Louis. 

"Go on then, tattle to your daddy on me" He pushes, raising his eyebrows as if it's a challenge. Louis is a bit taken back by his words. One, no one calls their fathers daddy anymore, that's a child thing, and two he is literally asking to get in trouble at this point. Louis is astonished by his blatant lack of respect for the rules. 

Louis just rolls his eyes and looks over his shoulder at the clock. Two more minutes before the next lesson begins. Louis is always three minutes early. "Just take them off, before you get caught" Louis sighs out, feeling a bit awkward now under the boys strong gaze. The boy just snorts, sticking out his hand. 

"I'm Harry, Harry Styles if you feel the need to report me" Harry hums out, asking yet again to get in trouble. Never once in Louis' life has he meet a boy like Harry. 

Louis furrows his eyebrows, staring at the outstretched hand, "What are you doing?" He asks. 

"Introducing myself" Harry shrugs as if his notion isn't suggesting breaking one of the biggest rules there is. 

Louis just snorts and begins to walk past the boy, only to hear the boy following after him. He glances at the time, beginning to pick up speed. One minute before class begins. "You know thats how they use to greet each other. With a handshake" Harry says, as if doing that would mean nothing at all. 

Louis just rolls his eyes, trying to speed up to get away from the boy, but he's very tall and got long legs so really Louis is no match. "I am well aware of that Harry" Louis sasses out, glancing up at him with a raised eyebrow, "I excelled in history all through schooling" 

Harry seemed amused by the smaller boys answers, his smirk being replaced with a goofy smile. Harry is well intrigued by the boy already. "Well aren't you just the perfect govys son?" Harry teased, quickly stepping in front of the other boy and blocking the entrance to the new classroom. The few who dislike the government, or how it's run, or the people it's run by, use the slur govys when referring to the government. Louis takes slight offense by Harrys comment, but he tries not to show it. 

"And aren't you just the perfect poster child for how not to act?" Louis shoots back. Okay, maybe he didn't conceal his offense very well after all. And judging by the slight drop of Harrys face maybe his comment was a bit more rude than he intended it to be. Louis is never normally like this. He's not a rude person, or anything but friendly. 

The bell rings through the hallways and Harry clears his throat, shifting some on his feet. "Was nice to meet you, Louis Tomlinson" He flashes a small smile before turning and heading into the classroom. Louis walks in shortly after, feeling an annoying sting of guilt in his chest. They were both teasing each other, both giving jabs at one another, Louis tries to reason to himself. But the guilt doesn't go away. Harrys comment was light and joking, while Louis' was real and all around just mean. He'll apologize to him after class. Except before he's even out of his seat Harry is walking out of the classroom. After lunch he tries to catch him again but no luck. 

"Was he like they're described? The people in unit three?" Niall questions as the two walk along the edge of the pond at the park. It's hard to keep secrets from Niall, so of course he immediately spilled about the encounter with Harry. 

Louis shrugged a bit, glancing over at all the ducks in the pond. "A bit, I mean he was breaking a rule already but.." Louis trails off, mot even sure where he is going with his sentence. He still feels a bit bad about earlier. 

"Me father says the reason they break so many rules is to get sent here, to unit one, so they can take all of our resources" Niall mentions, swaying as he walks, "Seems a weird logic to me. Everyone stares and whispers about ya, don't know why someone would want that" 

Sometimes Niall can be incredibly smart. And brave Louis thinks. Both his parents are apart of the government and sometimes he swears like a sailor and, well, he questions some things. Which scares Louis because whenever other people start questioning things he wants to as well. Although, Louis knows that the reasons things are the way they are is the best possible solution. Without this type of society there would be a fourth world war. 

"Ever wonder what its like over there Louis?" Niall begins again, "Over the walls?" He adds as if Louis didn't already know what he was talking about. 

Louis quickly shakes his head, noticing a few nosey people walking by and listening in. "Why would I? I quite enjoy being in unit one." And that's where there conversation ends. 

At dinner that night somehow Harry is brought up again, but this time by his father. "We just relocated a unit three family to here" Louis' father, Martin, says, answering his mothers question about his day. "First one in a few years" He adds in and glances over at Louis, raising his eyebrows. "I'm sure Louis has seen him during his lessons, have you not son?" 

Louis' father is much more talkative than his mother. Louis has a decent relationship with his father, he enjoys his company so that must count for something. Louis nods as he spoons spaghetti into his mouth before chewing and swallowing. "Spoke to him today." Louis decides to tell him, taking a sip of his water. 

"About what?" Martin pushes and at this point Louis would rather be back talking to the unit threer than here. Louis opens his mouth and almost tells him exactly what they talked about but closes it again. Louis has a bad habit of oversharing, so if he tells his father the truth his father would disapprove of the boy already. And even though Louis has strong feelings against the boy as well, he doesn't want his father to dislike him. "Piano lessons" Louis lies, fairly bad at lying but his father seems to believe it. "He was uh, interested, so I gave him some information on the matter." He shrugs, going back to his spaghetti. 

That night Louis wishes he could stop thinking of the boy, trying to cloud his mind with anything but. Nothing works though, as he finally lay in bed his mind just drifts. Louis forgot to notice his hair length. All men have the same haircuts, always short, and the women are long, a little past their shoulders. But not Harrys, his is curled all the way down to the tops of his shoulders. Louis supposes he forgot about that rule because of the way that hair looks on Harry. He would never admit it aloud in fear of getting in trouble, but he quite likes that hair on Harry. It makes him look...Louis can't seem to think of the word but he knows it's there somewhere. Shortly after his Harry thoughts he drifts off to sleep. 

The next morning at school is similar to the morning before. Deloris flips off the surveillance camera yet again, and the whispers have just intensified. The stares even more intense on Harry. Louis feels a bit bad for him from all the attention. I mean he's just trying to learn. At least he showed up to schooling. We learned about the history of our world. From world war one to world war three. How the last war is the reason our society is how it is. How there was an affair between North Koreas wife and the United States Vice President. With the amount of nuclear power it destroyed half of our planet. There are only a few hundred thousand of our species left. That's why everyone procreates at the age 25. The third world war is also the reason our society is the way it is today. Without touching, sex, religion, there is no war. We are all equal. That is also why we take our injections. Our injections are given to us from birth. The science of it is a bit complicated to Louis, but he knows the jist of it all. Injections to put a mental block on emotions such as romantic love and sexual urges are given by doctors up to the age of 16, then we give them to ourselves from that point on. The teacher is halfway through her sentence when the bell rings signaling the class for break. 

Everyone gets up and Louis catches Harry, following after him. At first he wanted to apologize if he had upset him yesterday, but then he sees the emptiness of rings on his finger and all that comes out is "Decided to follow the rules?" which got the very direct and fast response of:

"Fuck off" by Harry as he opened his locker and began to grab some books. 

Louis gasps at his response, stopping in his tracks besides Harry and just gawking at him. Cursing isn't a government regulated rule, but in public settings such as schoolings it is very much against the rules. So, Louis goes to warn him of course. "That kind of language is against the-" 

"Rules." Harry finishes his sentence, clearly annoyed at the smaller boy at this point, as he stares down at him with raised eyebrows,"What? You said something that annoyed me, so my response was to tell you to fuck-" 

"Stop that!" Louis squeaks, stepping closer with wide eyes. He clearly doesn't care about getting caught, but Louis does."You're going to get heard." Louis says in a hush tone, putting his fingers to his lips to shush the taller boy. 

Harry rolls his eyes, slamming his locker shut then leaning against it, ankles crossed, "Well maybe if someone didn't report me I'd have my rings on and wouldn't have cursed at you" He hums out, crossing his arms over his broad chest. 

Louis looks up at him a bit dumbfounded, eyebrows now furrowed and lips parted open. How was Louis suppose to know Harry was reported? Oh...Oh, Louis figured it out after a few seconds of awkward silence and staring. "I...I didn't report you Harry" Louis breaths out, voice softer than normal for some reason. 

Harry snorts, "Right" he grabs his bag and tosses it over his shoulder, brushing past Louis just centimeters away from bumping into him, and heading out the glass doors. 

Louis quickly shakes his head, "No I really didn't I..." He raises his voice, quickly following after Harry, "I-I like your rings!" He shouts out before he can lose the unit threer in the sea of students, slightly out of breath from trying to keep up with his fast walking. 

Harry stops in his tracks, eyebrows furrowed as he turns back around to face the other boy, stepping a bit closer. "Really?" He lets out a surprised chuckle, shaking his head in amusement, "A govys son likes my clearly illegal rings?" 

"Yes!" Louis chirps before realizing what he's saying, "I mean no...I would like them if they..." Louis trails off, trying to find the right words to phrase it. He scrunches his face and thinks for a moment, Harry watching him in pure intrigue and slight fondness from the cute face scrunch. "If they weren't against the rules, I would like them" He nods, sure of himself now. 

Harry hums, stepping even closer to Louis now, sucking in his bottom lip and eyeing him over. Louis wishes he could hear Harrys thoughts, especially with the unknown look on his face at the moments. Harry finally speaks after a few beats, with a question Louis will probably think about for days. "Would you like me? If I weren't against your rules" 

Louis can feel his neck heating up from that question. He tries to reason with himself that it's because of the heat, not because of the question. But he knows it's wrong. He just doesn't understand why he's heating up. He's not embarrassed, or mad. "Um," Louis clears his throat, shifting on his feet, "You're not against my rules" Louis says, almost immediately regretting it after because now he they're just staring at each other and he feels an unfamiliar twist of heat in his stomach. Louis has now felt two things he's never felt before and is determined to figure out why he is feeling these things. Maybe he'll steal one of his fathers old books hidden in the basement when he gets home. 

The silence and stares lasts for another few beats and more before harry breaks the silence, clearing his throat and hanging his head so his gaze is to the grass, "Right, I'll uh, see you tomorrow then." He awkwardly scratches the back of his neck before looking back up at Louis, smiling Kindly. "Bye Louis" He nods before turning back around and slowly starting to walk away again. 

What Louis says next will haunt him forever. There is in no way Louis needed to say this, Louis isn't sure he even wanted to say this, but he said it. And now he is going to suffer the consequences. "Harry wait!" He calls out and Harry once again turns back around, waiting for a response. "Do you...um, would you want to go to piano practice with me?" Louis ask yells over the noise surrounding them. He awkwardly waits for an answer as Harry seems to be contemplating it for a moment. Until: 

"Sure" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Has two other stories I want to complete by the end of summer  
> Also me: Why not add a third one !
> 
> Anyways, I randomly thought of this idea and couldn't help but start it at least and well...I ended up with the first chapter ! 
> 
> I promise I will update dw and the mark soon I just wanted to post this because why not right? 
> 
> As always, kudos, comments, bookmarks are always nice! and kind constructive criticism is welcomed :) 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed xx


	3. Touch//Part 3

**_Touch//Part 3_ **

 

The melancholy music fills the air, some type of Beethoven classic piece Louis is playing. Harry slouches in his white plastic chair, watching the other boy ever so delicately press his fingers along each different key. Harry has never been so entranced before. And he wishes he was only entranced with the music. How can a rule follower govys kid be able to play such beautiful music? Harry wonders as he watches the smaller boy. He notices how his toes barely touch the ground on the high up bench the boy is sitting on. Notices how after every bridge Louis lets out a soft puff of air, and the boys pink lips tinting white from the teeth biting down on the bottom. He pays the most attention to the boys hands. Smaller than his own, more boney and delicate. Small but nimbly fingers and perfectly manicured nails. Nail polish is illegal, but if Louis wore it Harry would probably pass out. The music eventually stops and Harry quickly stands up, clapping his hands together with a big goofy smile plastered on his face. 

Louis jumps a little from the sudden noise, drowning everything out when he plays he almost forgot who he had brought with him to practice. He can see his teacher scolding harry from the abrupt applause, using words like "Mr. Styles you are a guest in this room there is no need to cause a ruckus" but Louis can't help the smile itching the corners of his lips and pinching his high cheekbones. No one has ever applauded Louis on his piano skills. Most people scold him on them. There is only a select group of citizens who are given the occupation as a musician, and Louis knows he will not be one of them. 

Harry sits down once the teacher scolds him, glancing back over at Louis and catching eye contact. He sends him a wink which tints the boys cheeks before the next song is beginning to be played. Although Harry knows Louis isn't fully aware what the tint in his cheeks mean, but Harry knows. He also knows those emotions are dangerous, especially with a govys son. 

The music room is the only different styled room than the rest of the classrooms, besides the lunch room. It is surrounded by tilted, high glass windows that shine rays of sunlight into it. Theirs rows of four white chairs, similar to the ones connected to the classroom desks, that row in front of the stage. The stage is not big, but big enough to hold musicians and instruments. It's a rectangular silver shape, a little bit higher up than the white chairs, with white stairs leading up to the top. Harry and Louis both like the music room. Although the aesthetic and color scheme of it is similar to the rest of the building, it is built different. Harry likes differences, and Louis wishes he didn't so much. 

Harry gets up from his chair once the other students and teachers leave the room, walking up the stage stairs and over to Louis who's putting his music sheets into his book bag. "Mind if I?" Harry asks, gesturing to the piano bench Louis is sitting on. 

Louis looks up at the voice, not noticing when Harry got up to the stage but here he is. Louis shakes his head and before he can stand up to give him the bench, Harrys already taking a seat beside Louis. A mere inch of space between their bodies and that twist of heat is boiling in Louis' stomach again. Louis goes to get up again but then Harry starts playing the bridge to the first piece he did earlier today. Perfectly his long fingers brush over the keys, stopping at the end of the bridge and looking over at Louis with a cheeky smile. "You play as well?" Louis questions, eyebrows furrowed once Harry shakes his head. 

"I have photographic memory" Harry shrugs, crossing his ankles underneath the piano. Louis can't help but feel a tinge of jealousy from that. It would be much easer to learn with photographic memory. It took him ten years to do well on piano, and here Harry is waltzing in and memorizing the keys just from looking at Louis' hands. "You missed a note" Louis decides to say, glancing down at his hands and pointing to G sharp. "G sharp" He adds in, watching Harrys eyebrows furrow. 

"I'll be honest with you, I've got no idea what that means" Harry lets out a deep chuckle, lips parted as he watches the younger boy become a bit frustrated. Harry has found that it's very easy to get under the boys skin. And if he's being honest with himself, he quite likes doing it. 

"That one, next to your finger" Louis points to G sharp, shifting more into the space that should only be Harrys. Harry glances down at the keys and boldly moves his pinky over one key, to G sharp, where Louis' pointer finger lays. The skin on the side of each fingers ever so lightly brush, Harrys heart leaping out his chest figuratively, and Louis leaping out of his chair, not so figuratively. 

The room feels so silent for a split second, you could probably hear a spec of dust fall from the ceiling and graze the floor. The silence is broken by the sharp wit of the only source of Louis' annoyance. "Is the G too sharp for ya? Prick your finger or something?" Harry casually collects himself, despite his heart beating so fast he can hear it in his ears. Harry knows letting his emotions run so freely is the sole reason he ended up in unit one. He doesn't want to risk being relocated again, for a number of reasons. Louis being very high up on the list. 

Louis' eyes immediately change from wide and in shock, to squinting and glaring down at the boy sitting on his piano bench. Louis knew inviting Harry would have somehow managed to go terribly wrong, but not an illegal wrong. "Are you trying to get us in trouble?" Louis squeaks out, taking another step back, grabbing his backpack and tossing it over his shoulders. "You...you are insufferable. Stop trying to drag other people into your corrupt ways" The smaller boy accuses, quickly walking down the stairs towards the door, Harry shortly following after. 

"Corrupt?" Harry snorts from behind the boy, his long legs catching up after a few moments, "Just so we're clear here darling, You," Harry wiggles his pointer finger in front of the boys scrunched up face, "Are the one whom dragged me along to your little piano practice today." Harry states, watching in pleasure as Louis just huffs, crossing his arms over his small chest. Harry also notices the discoloring of Louis' cheeks. Louis is thinking of everything bad that would happen to him if anyone found out about their fingers brushing. Harry rolls his eyes, glancing around as they reach the exit of the building. "I would also like to point out that from the rumors I've heard, the music rooms cameras are under construction," Harry says softly, not wanting anyone to easdrop."So, don't worry your little head too much, I'm sure daddy won't see our two second finger dance" Harry finishes with a shrug, 

Louis would never admit, but Harrys words do put his mind at ease somewhat. Louis had almost forgot about the music rooms cameras construction. No one really knows why a handful of cameras in Unit one have malfunctioned, but people like to talk. And there has been a lot of talk of a group of unit 4's infiltrating the governments security system recently. But that doesn't make much sense to Louis, since Unit 4 is the lowest ranked unit, so how could a unit ranked so low have the technology to do such a thing? Louis tries to ignore the talk. Just like he's trying to ignore Harrys rambles about how the park they are currently walking through smells of lilac and honey. 

"Is there an off button on you?" Louis grumbles out, hugging his book bag straps to his shoulders as he finally glances up at the taller boy. 

Harry's parted lips curve up, his bright teeth glistening in the sun as he pulls a full fledged goofy smile. Louis thinks he looks like an overexcited kitten. "Maybe," He leans in slightly, raising his left eyebrow, "Not like you can press it" Harry gleams with pride from his easy joke. 

Louis rolls his eyes and looks away again, trying his best to hide the amused smile forming his lips. Harry notices though, but choses not to make an observation of it. The two walk in silence for a few moments longer before curiosity takes over Louis. 

How is Harry so god damn careless about everything? Louis wonders to himself. Louis has only ever met someone slightly similar to him before. But that's when he was a child. And that person is no longer in Unit one. Or any of the units. Uncle Tony was relocated...to the dugouts. Louis has never seen him since, only to assume the worst. 

"Harry," Louis starts, kicking the rocks under his feet, "Does it bother you, all the talk about you I mean...In the hallways, on the streets, even at my dinner table" Louis mumbles that last part, glancing up at the boy. "Is any of it true?" Louis questions, Harrys smiling slightly shifting, but never fully erasing. 

With a shrug of his shoulders the taller boy stops and turns down a street, back facing the end of it, front facing Louis. "You speak of me to your family?" Harry wiggles his eyebrows, only to get a disapproving roll of the eyes from Louis, so he continues. "No," Harry answers, "Why would I let something bother me that is spread by people who don't even know me?" He questions, making Louis' brain want to explode. Why does he have to answer a question with a question? Louis absolutely hates that. "And truth is perceptive Louis. Everyones truth is different, why share mine when I get to enjoy everyone else stories of the truth?" 

Louis' eyes can no longer physically roll as much as they have today. There is absolutely no reason for Harry to be so aggravating all the time. What is so hard about answer a simple question? "Insufferable Styles, that is your new name from now on" Louis hums out, the smile on Harrys face growing. 

"Then yours will be," Harry scrunches up his face and takes a moment to pretend to think before speaking again, "Charming Tomlinson" He hums out, satisfied with his banter. Satisfied with the pretty shade of pink that keeps creeping on to Louis' cheeks every time Harry says something complimentary or suggestive. Louis is just very satisfying to Harry in all honesty. "See you tomorrow, Louis" Harry send him a wink before turning around and heading down his street. 

A similar feeling washes over the boys stomach as he watches insufferable walk away. It feels almost tingly, while also feeling like he wants to throw his lunch up. Louis tries to shake it off as he walks back home. 

The feeling continues throughout dinner and the nightly news, itching Louis as thoughts of Harry pour in. Strange thoughts. Thoughts that he's never had about another person before. He lightly traces the edge of his pointer finger as the broadcaster Nick starts to drown out in the background. His mind drifting to how close their bodies were. Close enough to..touch. And they did. For a split second. Louis closes his eyes and retraces Harrys facial features in the back of his brain. His pointy nose, high cheekbone, annoyingly perfectly sharp jawline, the slightest stubble around it. His curly hair reaching his shoulders, emerald eyes, lips that always seem to curve upwards when Louis is around. Plump lips, pinkish pale lips, wet lips- 

"Louis, have you fallen sleeping sitting up?" His mothers abrupt voice brings him out of his strange thoughts. 

Deloris is snickering in her chair, mumbling "Weirdo" underneath her breath. 

Louis just shakes it off and distracts the conversation back to what's going on in the news. 

The next days starts off normal, he wakes up, takes his injection, gets ready for the day, heads to schooling with Deloris, and has small talk with Niall before class begins. But then Harry shows up. Twenty minutes past the bells, button up halfway unbuttoned, and rings now covering his fingers once again. The instructor gives him a warning, but still continues class as if nothing is out of the ordinary. It's like since Harry is from a different unit he's getting some type of special treatment. A slap on the wrist for breaking the rules. It makes him even more insufferable than usual. 

Throughout the lecture Louis can't help but get constantly annoyed by the buttons being undone. No one else has an undone button. It's indecent, you can literally see Harrys chest. How does he have chest hair? Louis feels a tinge of jealousy from that. Stubble and chest hair. It's not fair that Harry already looks like a man while Louis still looks like a boy. Incredibly unfair Louis decides. 

"I heard he ran naked down his unit, was suppose to be a joke but it was so indecent he and his family were relocated." 

"No, He for sure is behind all the surveillance malfunctions and was sent here so our government can keep an eye on him" 

"Someone told me it was because he kissed one of his friends" 

All Louis heard during lunch was more truths about Harry. Or perceptive truths as Harry called them. Louis is starting to believe none of other peoples truths are the real truths. Then he wonders why Harry won't just tell him why he was relocated. The only person Louis would tell is Niall. And maybe Deloris if she pests him enough. 

Niall asks Louis during lunch which truth he believes. Louis wants to say Harrys, even though he does not know Harrys yet. But in reality he goes with the running down his street naked truth. Harry is a bit silly after all, maybe that has some truth to it. Louis tries not to think on that truth too much, because now all he's picturing is a nude Harry. And thats when that feeling of tickling while also wanting to vomit comes back. 

Louis tries his best to ignore Harry during schooling. Not wanting to think much of his weird thoughts and feelings lately. So every time he spots Harry inching closer to him, he quickly pulls his own attention to someone else. Louis thinks he has it under control, until he finds himself not quite alone in the library down the street. Niall was with him, but got bored with in half an hour of being there so he soon left Louis to himself. At least for a while. 

"How does one go from stalking someone to ignoring them all day?" Louis brings his nose out of his book to look up and see the insufferable Harry Styles glooming down at him. 

Louis rolls his eyes, shifting in his seat as harry ever so easily sits down on the chair beside him. The library is similar to the school buildings. Big windows and silver seats and tables. Books are all the same colors, just different titles. And each of them are locked behind glass doors which only open if you have a permit from the school or if you're associated with the government. Louis borrows his fathers library card a little too much to label it as borrowed. So he has access to everything in the library. "I never stalked you, and I have not been ignoring you either." Louis says as a matter of factly. "Is it so unbelievable that I just didn't fancy speaking to you today?" Louis raises an eyebrow at him as he closes his book. It's just a history textbook from before world war three. Louis finds it interesting to know what people were learning before everything changed. 

"Yes" Harry shrugs, as if that isn't an arrogant thing to say, and grabs the book from under Louis' arms. "You have access to the entirety of this units books, and you chose this?" He questions, flipping the pages and skimming his eyes over the text. Louis watches as Harrys face scrunches up, eyes barely staying on a page long enough for him to actually read it. He debates on ranting about how his choice of books is actually very educational and quiet interesting. But decides to just shoot back a question to Harry, as harry is always answering Louis' questions with other questions. "What would you chose?" Louis decides on, green eyes moving up to Louis' blue ones now. 

"Shakespeare" Harry says quickly, as if that thought had been in his head the entire time. 

"Shakespeare" Louis repeats, soft brown eyebrows furrowing at the word, trying to rack his brain for any information on the word. The two sit in a few moments of silence, Harry watching Louis intently as Louis feels defeated by his lack of knowledge on the subject. He absolutely hates the fact that Insufferable Harry from unit three knows something that he does not. He takes his defeat in pride and asks: "What is Shakespeare?" 

Harry sits up more in his seat from the question, his interest for Louis only growing rapidly at this point. He wonders how someone who has access to nearly everything has not idea who one of the most influential writer of the 16th century was. Given that was very long ago, but his stories last lifetimes. "Who," Harry corrects, lips twitching as he is trying to hold back a smug smile, not wanting to infuriate the small boy. Although he would like to see some type of emotion out of him other than fake friendliness and annoyance. "Shakespeare was a poet, and writer in the 16th and 17th century. You really have never heard of him?" Harry questions, still a bit astonished by the fact that there is somehow one thing Harry knows and Louis does not. Louis shakes his head, leaning in ever so slightly, getting excited to learn something new for once rather than things he already knows. 

Harry gets an insufferable idea, as Louis would call it, as his smug smile decided to plague his lips. He leans back in his chair and forces his eyes somewhere else in the library, fixating them on the blank wall rather than the art that is Louis' face. "I've decided I'm not going to tell you about him. I'm sure your father would disapprove" Harry shrugs, feeling the annoyance and eagerness of the boy without even looking at him. 

"That's not fair!" Louis chirps, his voice slightly higher and squeaker than before. He waits for Harry to respond, only growing more irritated by the silence and lack of eye contact that Harry shows off. "My father would disapprove of you yet you're still here." He tries, hoping that would trigger anger or some type of reaction from Harry, but no avail. He lets out a defeated sigh and takes his textbook back, going back to reading it in the uncomfortable silence. He reads about three whole pages, but digests none of it. Forgetting every sentence he read because all that's clouding his mind is some poet from the 16th century and the insufferable man sitting beside him, paying him no attention. Louis is the one to break the silence with a series of unanswered questions. 

"Did he write about war?" 

"Religon?"

"Human psychology?" 

"Was he an old man? How many stories did he write?" 

"Were they about his family or friends?" 

Harry just continued to stare at the blank wall, forcing his lips into a straight line even though an amused smile threatened them. It might sound sadistic, but Harry quite liked how interested he is making the boy. Liked how simply just holding knowledge from him makes him become more eager and talkative. Talkative about something other than breaking the rules. Even though simply speaking of Shakespeare is breaking a rule. Harry decides Louis doesn't need to know that though. Or maybe Louis already knew of this, and simply did not acknowledge it. 

"Fine, if you're not going to tell me then I will find it out on my own" Louis huffs out, closing his textbook and pushing himself out of his chair. The thought of Louis leaving caught Harrys attention of course. So he finally glanced up at the boy. 

"Love" Harry breathed out, swallowing the lump that was threatening to form in his throat just from the word itself. "That's what he wrote about." Because if Louis is going to find out about love outside of family, then it was going to be Harry who showed him, not some book. Harry wishes he didn't have those thoughts, the same thoughts that have gotten him into trouble in the past. "Infatuation, desire...lust" Harry rambled a bit, slowly getting up out of his chair to face Louis, who was staring down at his shows, fiddling with the edges of the textbook held close to his chest. "The good the bad, the ugly of it all" Harry shrugs, stepping an inch closer to Louis, gaze now fully on the boy. 

Lous eventually looked up from his shoes with pleading eyes, "Stop talking about that" He asks softly, sucking in his bottom lip. Both boys knew the cameras were still fully functioning in the library, and if anyone listening decided they wanted to intervene on the conversation, they could. Harry knew they wouldn't though. No one really tries to get govy children in trouble. And most people watching and listening already know about Harry, what he did, why he was relocated, why he has not been sent to the dugouts yet. The only reason Harry stops is because Louis asked. And his eyes fixate on the boys wet bottom lip long enough for there to be a silence that he eventually broke. 

"It's getting late." Harry says, moving away and reaching into his backpack, tearing out a piece of notebook paper and fiddling in there to find a pen. He finds one and scribbles a note down onto it, folding it and sliding it over the desk to sit beside Louis' body before fully standing back up. "There is a curfew you know, don't want the perfect govys son to break it because of an insufferable unite threer" Harry lightly teases with a soft smile before tossing his back pack over his shoulders. 

Louis holds back an eye roll and lightly grabs the note off of the metal table. "You're a unite oner now" Louis corrects him, playing with the edges of the paper as he stares up at the other boy. The stare doesn't last much longer before Harrys giving Louis a nod goodbye, which Louis reciprocates before Harry disappears out the library building. Once his sight is clear of Harry he reopens the note. 

'Romeo and Juliet is Shakespeare most famous work. I'm sure it'll charm charming Tomlinson. 

Til tomorrow Louis x' 

Although Louis didn't understand why Harry had left a little x next to his name, it somehow made that annoying tickle arise in his stomach. A simple, but effective note. It gives Louis an option. A choice whether to refrain from reading the forbidden book. Or indulge his curiosities. Louis choses the latter option. He finds himself in the back of the library, scanning his father card to get in the secured area of books only allowed to government officials. Once he is in he immediately moves to the 'R' category and it takes him a few moments before he lays eyes on the book, quickly stuffing it into his back pack and heading home. 

 

"Mother, I'm quite tired, would I be able to resign early tonight?" Louis asks, plate of food devoured, and his mother and deloris giving him a questionable look. His father didn't join them tonight for dinner, there was a work emergency he was needed for. After a beat of silence his mother nodded, and they said their goodnights before Louis scrambled upstairs and locked his bedroom door. 

Louis didn't just read Romeo and Juliet, he felt it. After every chapter he would reflect on what he had just read in his brain, and then continue. He read the entire novel with in hours. Went through a wave of emotions with in hours. From intrigued, to confused, to happy and then sad, but most importantly completely indulged in the story. Infatuated with the story some might say. By the end of it he was a weeping, confused mess. He had never read about a love like Romeo and Juliets. Was never allowed to. Louis didn't know wether to categorize the story into romantic one, or a tragedy one. Maybe the story was both genres. The most confusing part of it all was not the story itself, rather his picturing of the characters. And his feelings towards certain parts of the story. Louis could not stop picturing Romeo as Harry, no matter how hard he tried. He would picture Juliet as someone like Elise from school. Picturing those two together created another unknown feeling in Louis' gut, that reached all the way up to his cheeks and made him warm in sensation. Not the kind of warm he gets when Harry teases him, or when Harry brushed his finger against Louis', or the warm he gets whenever Harry keeps eye contact with him. It's a different kind of warm, an almost unpleasant kind of warm. The kind of warm Louis wishes would go away while reading, but it tended to stay there in the pit of his stomach. 

Louis had only gotten two hours of sleep that night, but that's all he really needed because the next morning he was up and ready to talk to Harry. Ready to spill all of his thoughts and feelings about the story. Ready to tell Harry how much he liked it and ask for more of this Shakespeare guys work. Louis wouldn't admit it out loud, but he was mostly just ready to see Harry today. To be in his 'insufferable' presence. He could barely eat his breakfast or contain his excitement for the day. Deloris continued to point out his abnormally big smile on his face on their walk to school, while Louis just excused it as being excited for their lesson. 

 

Harry stood in the corner of his room, hand shaking as the injection wobbled in-between his palm. Harry took his injections in the corner of his room. In that specific corner there was a blind spot. A blind spot where if he happened to miss his leg and let the liquid fall to the floor instead of into his veins, no one would ever know but him. For the most part Harry would normally 'forget' or 'accidentally' skip his injections. Today was different though. He has never been nervous to be so careless before. In the back of his mind is Louis. Louis possibly reading the story Harry had suggested. Louis possibly wanting to talk about the story. Louis possibly even liking the story. That scared Harry for a few reasons; One, Louis would want more, and was Harry prepared to give him more? Two, Louis would have questions that Harry would want to answer, but at what risk?, and Lastly, today would mark the fifth day in a row Harry would not have his injections, making his emotions more readable, more intense, and with that comes with uncharted territory with Louis. Harry doesn't know how his body and mind will react to the boy now knowing more things about the emotions that the injections are intended to block. With the nervousness came excitement though. And Harry decided to let his nervousness turn into intrigue and squeezed the needle tightly until the liquid dropped onto the cold floor, skipping his injections for the fifth day. 

He made his way downstairs, finding his mother staring blankly at the wall, two plates of food on  opposite sides of the kitchen table. He walks over and quietly sits down across from her, taking a sip of his milk. She eventually looks up and forces a small smile onto her lips once she sees her son. "Morning sweetheart, did you sleep well?" She asks, Harry now making eye contact with her dull eyes. 

He smiles softly at her with a nod of his head, the air in the room filled with tension and a depression chill. She hums as he starts to eat and continues into a conversation, "Make any new friends at your schooling?" She asks. 

Harry knew eventually she would start speaking again, but it still shocks him it was so soon. He shrugs his shoulders some, blue eyes rolling in the back of his mind. "Kind of" He answers, knowing his mother won't pry much, and knowing he shouldn't expand on the subject but he does anyways. He missed talking to his mom. "His names Louis.." He hums out, decided to reveal just exactly who his new friend is, "Tomlinson" He mumbles, chugging down the rest of his milk. 

She lets out an exasperated sigh, shaking her head some, "Har-" 

"I know!" He quickly defends before she can lecture him and ruin the decent conversation he so desperately wants to have. "Listen, yes he's a govys son, but" He raises a finger, "He is a very strict rule follower, so you have no reason to worry." He says, adding, "Even lectured me about my rings the first day of schooling" He lets out a huffed chuckle, his mother finding that somewhat amusing because she laughs as well. 

"Maybe he'll be a good influence on you then" She points out, making Harry wish that was the case. 

Louis only causes Harry to have the need to break even more rules. To break the rules that one should not even think about breaking. 

There's a small silence before Harry wishes he didn't open his insufferable mouth. "Have you heard anything about Charlie-"

"Charolette" His mother is quick to correct, knowing there are microphones catching every word they speak, and actually caring while Harry does not. 

He rolls his eyes, setting his now empty glass of milk down, "He wants to be called Charlie" Harry grumbles, seeing the anger take over his once dull mother. 

"/She/ was assigned the name Charlotte, as you were Harry and I Heather, and to answer your question no I have not and nor are we going to." She says, the most words she has spoken to Harry since everything happened. 

"Well" Harry clears his throat, glancing up at the camera in their kitchen, "The least they could fucking do is give us the smallest bit of information about him" He narrows his eyes slightly before looking back to his mother, her anger subsiding and her eyes and body moving back into her dull state. 

Theres another small silence before his mother mutters a, "You're going to be late for schooling."  And with that Harry sighs and ends the conversation, leaving the house and heading to the one place he can feel some sort of happiness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miss me? I apologize for my very slow updates for my stories. If you're reading this one and also reading my other two, the mark and Drifting Weightless, I am extra sorry. I tend to write more when I'm trying to escape from certain things in my life. This summer has been really happy for me and I've been in a very good mind set. But since the summers coming to an end I'll probably be updating more frequently since I'll 1. have more time, and 2. Have more of a reason to write because writing makes me happy.  
> Anywho, I really enjoy writing this story because there are so much aspects to it that I have still yet to get into. I'm excited for the future of this story and am hoping it'll be even better than my other two works ! 
> 
> That being said, I hope to update DW sometime soon, and more importantly I hope to finish it as well. I have lost a lot of interest in The Mark recently, but I still plan on finishing it because I know a lot of you want to see what happens to the characters. 
> 
> I usually reply to all the comments, but If you have any other questions about my stories, or just want to talk to me about anything these are my other two social medias created just for my works and the fandom:  
> Tumblr: imafoolforlou  
> Wattpad: kirstensnyder
> 
> As always, comments, kudos, bookmarks, and constructive criticism is always welcomed ! 
> 
> Thank you all for being so patient and supporting me xx


	4. Touch//Part 4

_Touch//Part 4_

 

Louis is currently waiting minute by minute for Harry to walk through the classroom doors. Niall is rambling about something Elise did yesterday after he had left the library. Something along the lines of her nagging Niall to tell her where Louis had gone, but being the good friend Niall is, he didn't budge. Louis is only half listening, eyes glued to the door and mind drifting everywhere else but the classroom. He's thinking about Romeo and Juliet and how excited (and nervous) he was to talk about it with Harry. Thinking about how that specific conversation will go. Wondering if Harry has his rings on today or not. If his buttons are slightly undone. If he's going to be as insufferable as he previously has been. If he's going to continue to tease Louis about god knows what. But he's brought out of his thoughts by the snapping of fingers in front of him.

"Are you listening to a word I'm saying?" Niall snaps, or well more so asks with confusion. His friend is never like this. Always there to listen to his rambles, always there to smile or laugh politely. Always the Louis who is present and aware of his surroundings. So you can forgive him for being a bit confused by his friends newly changed attitudes. Not that he minds much, just wants to be aware of the reason.

"I am!" Louis chirps up, shifting his vision between Niall and the classroom doorway. "You were talking about Elise and how she was asking about me" Louis remarks, getting the jist of what his friend was saying to him.

Niall furrows his eyebrows, glancing behind him at the doorway then back to his friend, the thought now clicking in his brain. "Are you waiting for someone?" He bugs further, Louis just shaking his head and glancing back over to the doorway. Niall sighs, slouching in his chair some, glancing back at the doorway as well. It takes him a moment then he's back to asking more questions. "Is it Harry you're waiting for?" He asks, looking back over at his friend who looks stunned that he would even ask such a question. He quickly shakes his head no and goes to say something but Niall beats him to it.

"Are you two friends now? It's okay-"

"No!" Louis squeaks, causing a few of the students who got here early as well to glance over at the boy. He turns beat red in embarrassment and shrinks in his chair slightly. He takes in a deep breath and regains his composure before continuing, "Kind of" He admits, quickly glancing over to the doorway once he hears whispers start up, his assumption coming true once he sees Harry. Without fail there is always chatter about him every time he enters a room. It makes Louis almost feel guilty because at first he was apart of that chatter.

Once Harrys eyes meets Louis' a wave of something Louis can't explain comes over him and all he wants to do is run up to Harry and talk to him. He stays put, but sends him a soft smile in which Harry returns, before walking over to his seat.

"I think it's good that you're friends with him" Niall says, quiet enough for just Louis to here, as the teacher begins setting up for their lesson. Although Louis isn't 100% sure what Niall meant by that, he still appreciated the statement.

Throughout the schooling day Louis doesn't see much of Harry. He tries to meet him by his locker or catch him during lunch but Harry is either not there or ignoring Louis' existence. The latter becomes apparent during lunch. Louis is at his normal table with Niall and a few other classmates, while Harry is sitting alone. And Louis can not stop staring. He wants him to look up and notice him, maybe even call him over, but he does nothing. Doesn't make eye contact once.

So when school ends and Harry is approaching Louis at his locker to say he's surprised is an understatement.

Harry is strutting over to Louis, an annoying goofy smile on his face and a slight twinkle in his eyes. "You sure do stare at me a lot, have you noticed?" He drawls out, leaning his right side against the locker besides Louis'. Once Louis realizes he was in fact ignoring him during the day and not just not noticing, the annoyance grows. For some reason the annoyance is paired with a little bit of sadness.

Louis shuts his locker, some may even use the word 'slam' if they want to be dramatic, and narrows his eyes up at Harry. "You sure did ignore me a lot today, have you noticed?"

Harrys eyebrows furrow, taking a small step closer to Louis, "I didn't ignore you" He states, sounding more of a question before Louis does his infamous eye roll and turns to start walking away.

"Well you didn't talk to me either" Louis says as a matter of factly, Harry quickly catching up to his side.

The two walk out of the building together. "Neither did you" Harry shoots back, following Louis, not really knowing where he's heading to as they turn around the side of the building instead of walking towards the park, the way home to their streets. Louis decides to not respond to Harrys statement, since it was partially true. He didn't talk to Harry, but every part of him wanted to. 

Harry watches as Louis takes out a thin black ID card, stopping in front of the musics room doors and scanning the chip on the card. He follows Louis into the empty music room, eyes adjusting to the darkness before Louis switches the light switch. "For someone who likes to follow the rules you sure carry your daddys black card around like its your own" Harry pointed out, getting another death glare from Louis.

"I'll have my own soon" He shrugs, "So it's technically borrowing, not stealing" He defends, walking over to the small stage and sitting on the edge, eyes staying on Harry the entire time.

Harry doesn't like the way that sounds coming from Louis' mouth. It's not a crazy assumption that Louis' placement would be of government occupation, but it still didn't sit right with Harry. Yet, he chose to ignore those feelings for now.

"Right" He clears his throat, slowly shuffling over to Louis and standing beside him, stuffing his hands in his pants pockets. "So, is there a reason we're in the music room?" He asks curiously, glancing around at the emptiness before reverting his eyes back down to Louis.

Louis' lips form into a slight smirk as he unzips his bag and reaches in, pulling out none other than the infamous books: 'Romeo and Juliet'   
"The cameras are still under construction in here" he shrugs, lifting his legs and crossing them underneath him. "I wanted to talk about Shakespeare" Louis says, his voice much softer and quieter than before, as if he's trying to keep a secret in a glass box. Louis had chosen the music room simply because no one would be able to hear them talk. No one would see or hear their discussion. This room is safe from the government, the outside world. Simply being alone in the room with Harry makes Louis' nerves sky rocket. Although he doesn't fully understand the sudden change in his tone and body language, he knows it has to do with being fully alone with Harry.

Harry hums, taking a seat beside Louis and lifting one leg up, hand resting on his shin as he tilts his head back expectedly. "Go on then, did you like the story?" Harry asks the most simple question he could think of, hoping their conversation would flow into the more complex topics. To Louis, Harry assumes, the entire conversation would be complex in of itself. 

The nauseating feeling settles in Louis' stomach again. As if there's a volcano ready to explode his tuna sandwich from lunch. He swallows thickly, holding back any unnecessary word vomit, or actual vomit, deciding with a simple; "Yes" 

Harry hums, watching Louis expectantly, waiting for him to expand on his bland answer. Harry wishes he could just crawl inside of Louis' brain. Search every empty corner and turn on a light. See all his insecurities, his secrets, every interest he has no matter how boring it seems to others, but most importantly, he just wants to know him. Know his childhood, his adolescence, know his family dynamics, his nighttime routine. He wants to know what makes Louis tick. The type of ticking that will have Louis blabber on and on for hours, just so Harry could hear his angelic voice. And the simple need of wanting to know Louis, makes the want to touch him increase. 

"Is that all? Romeo and Juliet is a classic Louis," Harry lets out a muffled laugh, shaking his head in amusement, "Tell me you're favorite part." Harry demands, in the most soft and gentle way a person can demand something. 

Louis shifts slightly in his sitting position, tugging the sleeves of his over coat down. They are given over coats for when the weather gets a bit chillier outside. It's end of February, March approaching quickly. March is a breathable cold. But April, April is when you'd rather burn in a fireplace than be outside. Louis can feel his face beating red and his heart racing once he envisions his favorite scene in his head. He knows the scene like the back of his hand. Has memorized every word, every action, every touch. There's no reason he should be embarrassed to tell Harry his favorite scene. Harry had wanted him to read the book, knowing that specific scene would be in there. Yet he stays silent, eyes glued to his lap as he picks at the ends of his over coat. 

Harry notices the silence, involuntarily inching a bit closer to the boy, internally made at himself for making him embarrassed. Yet also relieved in a sense. Relieved that his favorite part is embarrassing enough not to say out loud, even where no one can hear them. "The worst part of it then." Harry tries, tilting his head slightly, begging for eye contact, to see the crystal blues again. 

"Think that's a bit obvious" Louis giggles, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck as he looks up at Harry, who's smiling down at him. Louis' giggle sounds like the music he plays on the piano. "Although, the death scene makes me more angry than sad.." Louis mumbles, biting down on his bottom lip to hold any further parts of that sentence. 

Harry has to advert his eyes to the top of Louis' head because maybe if he knew Louis would bite his lip today, or act so gentle and innocent, he would have taken his injections. "Angry?" Harry questions, clearing his throat in attempt to clear his mind of innocent and gentle Louis. Louis makes it very difficult of course. 

"Yeah" Louis nods, pursing his lips some as he tries collecting all his thoughts over the death scene. One of the most famous death scenes in fiction, yet Louis had just now read it. "Why would they put grief and misery onto others? I understand they would have difficulties living without one another, but what about their families, or their friends? I mean now that misery is going to be felt by more people. If one just died and not the other, not as many people would feel grief." Louis slightly rambles, ending it with a shrug. 

Harrys eyebrows furrow from the smaller boys response, and he feels some type of twist in his stomach and a jolt in his heart. As well as his loose lips deciding to indulge in their first, and hopefully not last, discussion on emotions. "The amount of grief they would feel for each other would have been much worse. They were in love, despite their differences, despite everything and everyone around them telling them they couldn't be. The love they felt for each other was more strong and more real than any love they've ever felt for another before." Harry argues, connecting with Louis' eyes once more. 

Louis can feel his entire body heating up just from that word alone. Harry had used it three times  while he was speaking. Harry used it so freely and without a stutter as if that word isn't illegal. Or that word in the context of what they are speaking about. "They barely knew one another," Louis argues back, "I don't think you can have that with someone whom you just met. Or well, I-I mean I suppose I wouldn't know but...but," Louis swallows, the stumbling over his word beginning to be noticed by the both of them. He composes himself quickly and continues, "The least they could've done is talk to their families. I mean, why didn't they try to compromise with their situation?" Louis asks, looking at Harry as if he'd have an answer to that. 

Harry tries his best not to snort, but it comes out none the less, and Louis feels incredibly small when Harry is laughing at him. "There was no compromise in their time Louis..there is none in our time." He sighs out, leaning back on his palms and looking up at the high ceilings. "If you want something you have to fight for it. No one is going to give you your full freedoms over compromise." 

Once Harry says that it goes uncomfortably silent between the two. Harry wonders if he's overstepped, if saying that seems too radical for Louis. Too close to home, too close to the units. Too close to the dugouts. But then Louis breaks the silence after moments of taking Harrys words in and processing them. 

"Well if that's the case. I don't believe they fought, I think they gave up." Louis says bravely, sitting up more confidently now without Harrys eyes on him. "If...if love is what I read. And what you are saying it is. Then their l...love wasn't strong enough" He lets out a shake breath, finally using the word he was hoping he didn't have to use. 

Harry takes in every word, every syllable, and every breath Louis takes, not ever wanting him to stop speaking about love. Harry wants to know Louis' thoughts on that emotion. He wants to know if Louis has ever felt that kind of love for someone. And somewhere deep down, somewhere he keeps locked away, he wants to show Louis love. Wants him to see it, smell it, taste it, hear it, and feel it. Then Louis speaks again as Harry moves his eyes from the high ceilings to the low blues. 

"I...I just don't think," Louis swallows, chewing on his bottom lip before looking over and making eye contact with the emeralds. "To me it seems, Love is something you survive for, not die for." 

Harry had known how smart Louis is. He knows his advanced knowledge of world history. He knows how much information that small head of his can store. But he has never known Louis' intelligence on this level yet. The emotional level. 

The two boys share a longing gaze with one another, and Louis swears Harry is inching closer and closer until-

Both move their heads, glancing at the now opened music room door. Louis' heart drops, jumping to the conclusions that someone has told on them, or worse, the cameras are now working. His assumptions are squashed once a blonde haired boy slowly walks out of the slight shadow and into the music rooms light, hands in his pockets and eyebrows furrowed. 

Harry watches Louis in confusion as he quickly jumps up into a standing position, fidgety hands trying to de-crease his over coat. "Niall!" he squeaks, voice filled with surprise and slight fear as if the two boys were doing something wrong. In Louis' defense, they were, In Harrys, he could think of much worse things than just talking about love. "I uh, what're you doing here- I mean, Hi..." Louis stumbles out, his heart beating fast and his throat becoming dry with words. 

Niall waves awkwardly, slowly walking over to the two. "Hi, I was just wondering where you were." He shrugs, watching the confusion in Louis' face before continuing, "We usually walk home together when you don't have piano practice" He elaborates, glancing over at Harry then back at Louis. 

Oh, that does make sense. Before Louis can speak, Harry does it for him. "Apologizes. I was in desperate need for some attention from the one and only Louis Tomlinson. Practically forced him to hangout with me" Harry teases, his lips curving into a playful smirk once he says the famous eye roll from Louis' eyes. 

Niall lets out a loud cackles, shaking his head as he jumps up onto the stage and sits behind Louis and Harry. "I'd assume it'd be the other way around. Louis here is a people pleaser" Niall jokes as well, the casual banter between his kind of friend and best friend making him want to sink into the floor. He sighs and sits back down, facing the two. 

Harry notes to himself that Louis is a people pleaser, as Niall had put it. "Niall by the way" Niall introduces, nodding to Harry, Harry politely nodding back. He watches the blonde boy slide his black card into his trouser pockets and can't help but snort. 

"Is everyone in unit one a govys kid?" Harry teases, glancing over at the nervous and fidgety Louis before looking back at Niall. "Harry," He point to himself, "Although, I'm sure you've heard" he sends a wink to Niall, Niall just humming in response. 

That feeling in Louis' stomach comes back. Not the bearable warm one, the warm feeling that he felt when picturing Harry as Romeo, and Elise as Juliet. Louis thought Harry only winked at him.

"So, what're you two talking about?" Niall asks the very big elephant in the room, both Louis and Harry sharing a look. Louis' look is more 'zip it or I'll ignore you for the week', Harrys on the other hand is more of a, 'you couldn't ignore me for an hour' look. 

Louis goes to speak, "Oh nothing, just some-" but Harry is quick to cut the boy off, testing the waters with Louis' govy friend. 

"Romeo and Juliet" He speaks honestly, with the utmost confidence and nonchalantness at the same time. "Somehow managed to convince charming Tomlinson over there to read it" 

It feels like the entire florescent lights are shining down onto Louis. His brows are sweating, lump in his throat growing, and hands not being able to stop fidgeting. Niall gives Louis a small calming glance, a glance that says, 'its okay I don't mind', which puts Louis' mind slightly at ease. 

The entirety of the next hour is Niall and Harry bantering back and fourth. It started with Harry teasing Niall about both his parents working for the government, and 360ed back to Romeo and Juliet. Louis only half listens to their conversation, chiming in here or there whenever Harry attempts to make Louis feel included. But he only feels distant. That sick warm feeling only growing as he watches the two get on. 

Louis has only ever felt this feeling once before, when he was twelve years old. He finally grew out of his toys and 'children shenanigans' as his father liked to call it. He was at terms with growing up, at terms with finding interests in new and more important things, like history and the way the government functions. What he wasn't fully at terms with was his little sister Deloris now owning all of his childhood things. On her ninth birthday her mother gifted Louis' green bike to her. She was so happy, and loved that bike. She rode it anytime she was free to ride it, even rode it after curfew a few times. Louis would watch her riding his bike. All smiles and glee. Looking back Louis knows he should have been excited for her, been happy that his sister was happy. In reality, all he wanted to do at that time was break her happiness. So he did, he popped the tires and dented the steering wheels on the bicycle. He felt guilty immediately after of course. He wasn't a monster. Even begged his parents to buy her a new one. They didn't though, told Louis it was to teach him a lesson. To keep his emotions in check. 

As Louis watches Niall and Harry debate about the government, which they somehow ended up in that category after the Romeo and Juliet talk, all Louis wants to do is scream at them. Ruin their happiness. He doesn't though, he knows how to keep his emotions in check now. And doesn't particularly want to ruin his two friends happiness. So he stays quiet, for the most part at least. 

"Injections have always been the worst in my opinion." Is the first thing Louis hears when he decides to actually start listening in on their conversation. 

Niall shrugs some, going to reply to Harrys comment about injections but Louis actually has something to say on that matter. 

"What an ignorant thing to say.." He mumbles to himself, quiet enough for it to seem like an 'accident', but loud enough for the other two boys to hear. They both glance over at him, Harrys eyebrow raising as he leans a bit closer in Louis' direction, ready to hear the brainwashed statement Louis is about to spew. Giving Louis a look that read, 'go on, educate me mr. govys son'. So, Louis accepts that challenge. "Injections are the basis of everything. They're the reason our units work so well. They keep our emotions in check and keep us from repeating the past. Without them our fundamentals would just crumble." Louis states, confidently and almost as if he was reading of his fathers que cards. 

The two polar opposites just stare each other down, Louis getting increasingly nervous and Harry getting way too many ideas as to where he can take this conversation. "The injections stop basic human nature Louis. They put a barrier around free will." 

"No, they stop negative aspects of human nature. They protect us." 

"Protect us?" Harry laughs, agitation taking over, "They control us, make us into robots" 

Louis' eyes narrow and his nervousness turns into anger now, "Control? You're starting to sound like the radicals in unit four who are thrown out to the dugouts!"

"Typical unit oner, always hiding behind useless insults when the opposing viewpoints actually start to make sense" Harry scoffs, Louis now standing up from his sitting position. 

"Guys, maybe we should shift the conversation" Niall tries, but fails miserably because his best friend and new, 'radical' friend are too heated at the moment. 

Harry is the next to stand up, glaring down at the boy he usually stares longingly at. 

"Typical unit threer who only cares about themselves and their own selfish urges, completely disregarding other peoples well beings!" Louis retorts back, fists now balled at the sides of his thighs. 

Neither one of the two boys thought a simple conversation about Romeo and Juliet would turn into a heated argument about their differences. The symbolism of it all completely going over their own heads. 

"Ha!" Harry mock laughs, taking a small and dangerous step closer to the boy, eyes getting darker from his emotional suppressing now seeping through the cracks, "Selfishness works both ways love. Ever put a thought to the fact that our own government is selfish? Maybe if you looked outside of your own unit for once you'd realize how completely conceited and ignorant you are to everyone and anything outside of your perfect little bubble. Maybe, just maybe you'd realize these illegal emotions they're making us suppress is the biggest infringement on our own freewill. Haven't you ever wanted freewill Louis? Don't you want to feel something other than useless content?" 

Louis tries swallowing the lump in his throat, but it keeps forming. Tears begin to prickle across his waterline, his entire body feels like Harry had just poured gasoline all over him and is daringly holding the match. Louis hates this. He hates Harry. Hates how he's making him feel. Louis never feels anything other than happiness. Or maybe it is content. Or at the very least his emotions are always neutral. He's never angry, never sad, never anything but neutral. How dare Harry come in and ruin that for him. Louis opens his mouth to yell back, bark insults at the boy, maybe even curse at him. Yet nothing comes out. He just stands there, mouth agape, body burning red, and eyes so close to leaking blue.

Harry quickly notices the tears forming in the blue eyes, which now look grey. Then the guilt sets in. He wasn't planning on spewing his radical viewpoints onto Louis. At least not this soon. He just wanted to talk about Shakespeare and maybe, just maybe get Louis thinking about emotions he has yet to feel. Not these emotions though. He didn't want to anger the boy. Nor did he want to make him upset. And now he's done both. Harrys anger grows, anger towards himself though. Sometimes he has a hard time controlling his emotions. That's why his injection doses are so high. Skipping those injections for five days straight now seems like the worst idea he has ever had. 

Harry takes in a deep breath and counts to ten in his head before he continues, mouth not stopping even though everything in him wants him to just shut the hell up already. "God dammit Louis, just-" He runs his hands through his hair, taking a small step back, feeling as though if he makes a wrong move Louis could just crumble into pieces and everything up to this point has just been a really good dream. "Take the rules, our government, and world war three out of the equation. Okay?" He lowers his voice, watching Louis' fists unball and more of a tan pink coloring coming back to his skin. A small tear drop dripping down his cheek. Louis is trying to calm himself down as well, which works with the anger. But only leaves more room for the sorrow. "If you do that, then tell me...why are those emotions so bad to you?" Harrys voice is more calm, just slightly shaky from the heated argument. But he knows if he's mean Louis will just resent him even more than he already does. 

Louis can physically feel his body shaking, can feel his brain throbbing and his vision getting blurry from all the tears he's trying his best to hold in. He doesn't like thinking about this. Doesn't like that he wants to agree with Harry. He especially doesn't like that Harrys making him feel this way. He can easily calm his emotions in any other situation similar to this one, with any other person similar to Harry. Then again, no one Louis has met is even remotely the same as Harry. There is an eerie silence in the room as Louis tries his best to think of a logical, strategical explanation to Harrys question. He wants to say something about institution. How even without the government or rules a society needs institution, some sort of structure. Or maybe even tell him he's being a radical and Louis wants nothing to do with that. Neither of those come out though. All Louis can think about is Harrys words and Romeo and Juliet. So he speaks from that. 

"Because," Louis gulps, licking over his dry lips, "Then you get hurt Harry. People...people would get hurt." He reasons, voice unbearably shaky to Harrys ears, and a few more tears escaping his eyes. "Romeo, Juliet, and their families all got hurt in the end." Louis knows he sounds juvenile. He knows he sounds like a child crying to his mom about a scrape on his knee. But he can't help it. His emotions are already out and that's making it harder to reel them back in. "And no one wants to get hurt." Louis says, trying to sound confident but his voice is so soft and quiet you could hear a needle drop over it. 

Harry wishes at this moment in time he could someone reverse it all. Instead of blowing up on Louis he would talk to him calmly, or just listen to his words instead of insulting them. Or maybe even just not speak about injections at all. He wishes he could just hear Louis ramble on and on about his thoughts on Shakespeare, not the government, not their units. He wishes it could be different. But he can't change the past. So he has to try and fix it in the present. 

"It's just a story Louis." He breaths out, taking the smallest step closer again, his eyes turning soft and facial feature no longer dark. "We could always rewrite it if you'd like. Make it a happy ending" Harry attempts, the only think he wants to do is wipe the boys tears away. Or kiss them away. Although, he doesn't even see the latter as a possibility anymore. 

Louis appreciates Harry trying to be sweet now, and it should help. But it only makes the boy even more confused and frustrated with himself. He wants to laugh and then talk about how they would rewrite the ending. How they would take this so called classic story and change it the way they want to change it. But his fight or flight instincts are kicking in

"Happy endings make it less interesting though" Niall shrugs, chiming in with a small laugh in hopes of lightening the mood. Or even just changing the topic of conversation. No fault of his, but it doesn't help much. 

Before Harry can blink Louis is grabbing his bag and quickly shuffling out of the music room, leaving a abnormally quiet Harry and a in almost awe Niall. Niall has never once seen his friend so passionate and out there with his emotions. 

"Sorry" Niall mutters, not really knowing what else to say as the two boys left in the music room just stare at the now open doors.

Harry shakes himself out of it and grabs his bag, sending a sympathetic smile towards his new blonde friend. "It's my fault" he says before quickly chasing after the blue boy. 

 

He eventually catches up to him, Louis has stopped speed walking at this point and is just slowly dragging his feet.   
  
"Louis...Louis stop" Harry breath yells out, slowly coming to a walking pace once he gets close enough for the boy to here, "Stop walking" He says, voice in a begging tone and slightly out of breath for catching up to him. Louis ignores the boys begs, trying his best to tune out his heavy heart and soft sniffles. The cuffs of his coat now soaked in tears from viciously wiping them off his cheeks. 

Theres a small silence as harry stalks closer, standing inches away from the boys backside now. His green eyes glued to the boys dainty fingers and slim wrist. Watching his right hand intently as thoughts wash through his head. Thoughts that simply can not turn into actions. At least not in this moment. 

 "Louis if you don't stop I'm going to grab your hand." Harry warns without a second though, at this point not caring if anyone or any camera hears him. That statement immediately opens Louis' ears and he comes to a halt. 

They stand there for a few beats, Louis facing forward, yet staring at the concrete under his feet, and Harry standing behind him, eyes still glued to the boys nimble fingers. The urge to touch them is the most high it's ever been before. 

"why are you upset?" Is what slips from Harrys lips before he can stop it. Given, it is a fairly obvious question with a fairly obvious answer. Louis still answers none the less. 

"im not upset" Louis breaths out, sniffles and gulps clearly audible from the position Harry is standing in. 

"then why are you crying?" Harry asks next, just reinstitution the fact that Harry is always insufferable when it comes to questions. 

Louis sucks in a sharp breath and finally makes his way around til he's fully facing Harry now. His cheeks are cherry staines and lips wet and parted. Eyes slightly bloodshot blood shot from all the tears shed. "I'm just confused" Louis hiccups out, voice slightly louder than before, but not much. 

Harry notices the hurt in Louis' face. Notices his conflicting emotions and how confusing it truly must all be for him. He was brought up in unit one, a nuclear family with a picture perfect daddy. He's a govys son for fucks sake. Harry had decided he can no longer be selfish with the boy. He doesn't want to be. He needs to be gentle. 

"Okay." Louis says calmly, taking a few steps forward until they're close to the same distance they were in the music room. Then Harry mutters a simple: "I'm sorry"

Which Louis, with narrowed eyes and a 'tough' looking exterior, lies confidently:"I hate you." 

In which Harry will admit, it stung. Because hate is the one word in his vocabulary that he could never place upon Louis. Yet he also knows that Louis' response is completely valid and if Harry were in Louis' shoes right now, he'd hate him too. 

Harry also knows he's completely and undoubtedly lying. Not in a cocky way, but in a 'you're letting your emotions speak first' type of way. Louis might really really dislike Harry at the moment. But hate is the one word in Louis' vocabulary he could never place upon Harry. Insufferable, he very well is saying that word over and over again in his head. 

Harry swallows his pride and asks; "Can I walk you home?" 

In which Louis just rolls his wet eyes and nods his head ever so slightly before turning back around and continuing to walk. 

The two walk side by side, down the narrow streets and past neighbors who have to Louis, but Louis doesn't wave back this time. At the moment all Louis can concentrate on is the centimeters between their fingers, the air gusting through, inching them closer and closer together. But they never touch. 

The walk is relatively silent, Louis sniffles here and there and Harry clears his throat every once and a while, as if to ask if Louis is doing okay. Louis just walks ahead of him as an answer before Harry is quick to catch up. The silence is comfortable though. Yes, their argument was fueled by ignorance and emotions. And yes, Louis is incredibly irritated with not Harry, but the way he's making him feel. As well as the fact that he's letting the boy walk him home even though there's a small part of him that wishes their walk lasted hours instead of 30 minutes. Lastly, both boys know it was just an argument. Plain and simple. They both know that there is no way they could completely ignore each other now. Because even if they attempted to, it would fail miserably. So, that being said, they walk in a comfortable silence for the rest of the journey. 

Until they reach Louis' house. Harry walks the boy all the up to the top of the driveway before stopping and stuffing his hands in his pocket, rocking a bit on his heels. "Goodnight Louis" Harry is the first to break the silence. 

Louis glances up at the boy, making eye contact as an unreadable expression moves across his features. Harry just stares at him, waiting patiently for a goodnight back, or even a polite nod. But nothing. So Harry just nods and turns around of his heels, one foot in front of the other, ready to walk home and sulk, but then- 

"Would you like to stay for dinner?"

Louis' voice is soft yet loud, gentle yet in control, and spiteful yet caring. Harry is a bit taken back by the proposal. Perplexed in a way. His father works for the government, already has pre judgements on his before even knowing him. His mother and sister are probably the same. Going into a govys kids house. The same govy kid he just had an argument about why injections are immoral. Everything in him is screaming ' _no no no no!'_  

"Sure" Harry responds, turning around with a cheeky grin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao we love a manic state where I stay up til 4 in the morning writing instead of catching up on poorly missed sleep ;) 
> 
> Anywho, this chapter was a whole lot of dialogue and a little bit more character development !! As well as a pinch of Mr. Niall :) Sorry for the intenseness of it all, but I mean I have a hard time writing things that aren't intense or dramatic. Oops? Also, another sorry for using Shakespeare in two of my works. It's very easy finding parallels with his works so maybe I'm just lazy. Oh well. 
> 
> I am so into this story and so incredibly excited to continue it (preferably at a decent time rather than 4 am). 
> 
> As always, kudos, comments, bookmarks and constructive criticism is always welcomed(and encouraged) !
> 
> All the love xx


	5. Touch//Part 5

_Touch//Part 5_

 

There was a slight size difference on the outside of Louis' house, so Harry had rightfully assumed the inside would be the same. But as soon as he walked in his eyes grew big and it took everything in him not to speak about government privilege. He had already made Louis upset once today, so he held it in. 

The mouth watering smell of garlic fills Harrys nose as he kicks off his sneakers, moving them next to Louis' smaller ones and following closely behind him into the kitchen where Louis' mother stands near the oven, and his sister sat on top the counter beside her. 

Deloris is first to catch her brother walking in with a clearly unknown friend walking in beside him. "Hi" She smiles over at her brother, unconciously batting her lashes at the tall, long haired man standing beside him. Gina, their mother, turns around to face her son, eyes immediately adverting to the boy standing beside him. 

"Oh, Hello" She plasters on a fake smiling, sending the two a nod in which both politely nod back. 

Louis normally loves attention. Relishes in it really. But for some reason now that he has it he can feel his palms beginning to clam up and his breath getting uneven. He wasn't clear as to why he invited Harry to stay for dinner, but here he is. Standing beside the boy from unit one, the boy with long hair and gold rings, the boy he was just screaming at an hour ago. The boy who had just hurt him an hour ago. Louis is simply loosing his god damn mind. 

"Would it be uh, okay if my friend stays for dinner?" Louis manages to ask, sensing the awkward air surrounding the kitchen, mixed with the smell of garlic and a roast. Harry can't help but smile to himself from Louis' choice of words. After todays events he didn't really think he would be considered his friend at the moment. "This is Harry by the way, uh, he's new and I thought it'd be nice to invite him over" Louis adds in, even though he knows having the unit three boy in his house is bound to cause an uproar throughout the unit, especially with who his father is. 

His mothers phony smile slitter falters for a moment before returning back to it's place. "Of course son, I'm making roast tonight" She says happily before turning back to the liquid boiling on the oven. 

Deloris jumps off the counter and struts over to the two boys, glancing up at Harry with a goofy smile. "Why's your hair so long? It's longer than mine!" She exclaims, standing slightly on her tip toes and inspecting the unit threer now. 

"Deloris" Louis sighs, walking over to the kitchen table and slouching down into his chair, "Must you always be such a pest?" He scrutinizes, raising his eyebrows for emphasis. His sister just shoots him a dangerous glare before glancing back up expectantly to Harry. 

Harry can't help but feel slightly uncomfortable from the attention that is now drawn upon him. Even though Louis' mother is faced the other way, you can still tell she is listening in on the conversation. Harry can only assume with Louis' father being apart of the governments council that Gina is aware of his situation. So he clears his throat some and shifts a step back from the curious girl. "I quite like it long" Harry hums out an answer, charming self slowing seeping back as he flashes her a sly smile, "Do you disagree?" He questions and Louis physically holds back a loud scoff. Can the boy ever not answer questions with other questions? It's infuriating.

Deloris smiles a genuine smile, shaking her head as an answer before skipping to the kitchen table and sitting across from Louis. Harry soon follows, taking the empty seat beside the other boy. There's a small silence lingering in the air, only the sounds of cooking and awkward shifts being heard. Louis hates silence, or well, maybe he hates being silent with Harry. Although he has no idea what to say. Their conversations outside of his home have been nothing but borderline illegal. He couldn't possibly bring up Shakespeare at the dinner table. His mother would be scandalized. 

He glances over at the boy beside him, only to catch his stare as if he's been staring at him this entire silence. "What?" Louis shoots quickly, not wanting his mother or sister to sense the unknown tension between the two. Harry furrows his brows together, sinking a bit more in his seat so he's now the same level as Louis. "What do you mean what?" He questions, and Louis goes to insist he stops asking questions back instead of fully answering said questions, but he quickly shuts his mouth as his mother sets the roast onto the table and starts cutting into it. 

The dinner insists of mainly vague conversations, loads of compliments about the roast from Harry, and Deloris slowly starting to fall into Harrys trap, as Louis likes to call it. Even his bloody mother is enjoying Harrys company, laughing at his ridiculous and unfunny knock knock jokes. This only infuriates Louis even more. The feeling he has in his stomach almost feels like jealousy, similar but not exact. Louis just wishes those knock knock jokes were aimed towards him instead of his mother or deloris. It is not jealousy Louis decides. There is absolutely no reason to be jealous of the attention deloris and his mother are getting from Harry. 

By the time Louis' mother starts to take the dishes away and place them in the sink, the conversation decides to more from vague and boring, to some interesting uncharted territory. 

"Mother, if Harry gets to wear his hair long, may I cut mine short?" Deloris asks out of nowhere, asks as if people are not listening in. Asks as if mother would ever agree to that notion. 

Gina drops a plate into the sink, the sound of clanking glass vibrating the kitchen and her deep exhale or disapproval being felt by everyone. "Deloris, you very well know that would be going against our laws" Their mother states before turning around to face the table, leaning against the dry end of the sink. "Why ask such a thing? That is foolish and unwise" Their mother scrutinizes.

Deloris looks as if she has never heard of that specific rule before. "Then why does Harry get to wear his hair like that? Seems unfair to me" She decides to argue back, testing her mothers patients now. 

Gina clears her throat, flattening out the skirt she has on, "Harry is not my son, and from what your father has told me he has exceptions. People with high intelligence are needed in our society, so therefor we must keep them in our society until it is no longer necessary." She explains, leaving not only Deloris, but also Louis incredibly confused. 

"High intelligence?" Louis snorts, dodging his mothers glare for his rudeness. "Even so," Louis clears his throat, not giving a glance at Harry even though he feels his eyes boring into the back of his head. "Why the exceptions then? We have intelligent people everywhere." Louis points out, making it a point to show that he's suggesting himself. Louis is not egotistical. He just knows his strengths and weaknesses. And intelligence just happens to be one of his strengths. He is more confident than anything. 

"Louis, I will not go into further discussion on this topic." Gina speaks, sending her a kids a warning glance, "Apologize to Harry for your impolite manors, the both of you" She instructs. 

Deloris is the first to apologize, sending Harry a polite smile. He accepts the apology, insisting that he didn't need one to begin with. Louis is next, and every bone in his body does not want him to apologize. He's done nothing wrong. If Harry is of high intelligence he would be raving to everyone about it because that is the person he seems to be. Harry has never been one to shy away from bragging about his hair, or his rings, or his photographic memory- Oh, suppose photographic memory is apart of high intelligence, Louis decides. 

"Sorry" Louis mumbles under his breath, eyes glued to his shoes under the table. 

Harry can't help but let out a low chuckle, keeping it between the two, "You have nothing to be sorry for Louis, you are clearly more intelligent than I am." Harry says confidently, the only confident that knows what he's saying is a complete and utter lie. Louis looks up and shoots daggers at him, only causing Harrys smile to grow further. A nuisance. Insufferable Styles he is. 

Louis offers to walk Harry home, insisting to his mother that it isn't safe for people not under government parents protections to walk by themselves. It's safe to say, she took the bait. The two boys walk side by side, Louis sometimes trailing behind Harrys freakishly long legs. 

"So, are you like invincible?" Louis asks, tugging his coat closer to his body for warmth. 

Harry finds amusement in that question, already knowing what Louis is suggesting without any other explanation. "Oh yes, Invincible Styles, that I am" He teases, glancing down with a playful smirk. Louis just does his famous eye roll and Harry beams on the inside. "Only til the end of the year. Once I've graduated from schooling." He decides to inform Louis, knowing very well that everyone in the government knows about him so there's no harm in telling Louis. His mother already kickstarted the conversation anyways. 

"Why the end of the year?" Louis pushes, inching slightly closer to Harrys side. It pains Louis to the core that he is so interested in Harrys life. Or just in Harry at all. 

Harry shrugs, a full debate going on in his head whether he wants to tell the boy the truth or not. The thing is he has already upset him today, and the though of upsetting him again, even if it's truly not his own doing, hurts him. He decides to tell him though, a part of him wanting Louis to know everything about Harry, so Louis is more inclined to tell Harry everything about him. 

"My job placement." Harry answers, slowly pacing his walking slower because once he tells Louis his placement he knows the boy will either A. Throw a tantrum, B. Get annoyed and run back home, or C. Both. "They offered me a role on the high council. Me mother and father were on the council back in Unit three. Their genes created me, therefor my whole purpose in this society is for the council." 

Once Harry finishes he notices the small boy no longer beside him and quickly turns around, spotting him standing and gawking as if his whole world is crumbling. Louis is a bit dramatic to say the least. 

"The high council?" Louis squeaks, face flustering a bright red, veins in his neck looking like they are ready to burst. 

Harry so desperately wants to tell the boy that he is planning on refusing the offer once their schooling is finished. But then they would be faced with the fact that Harry would quickly be thrown to the dugouts if that were to be his decision. So instead, Harry simply nods, not wanting to cause the smaller boy anymore distress. 

Louis' world does in fact feel like it is crumbling. He is merely going to be a teacher with in the government, a professor of the rules and laws and where they all came about. That is his position he would be taking after schooling. Not anywhere close to the high council. Yes, working in the same building, being near his father, but not on the floor the high council resides in. Louis feels as though time has frozen around him as he tries to rack his brain with what was just told to him. Harry, on the high council. Harry, the boy who consistently goes against the rules, the laws, questions his own government at any chance he can. It almost feels like betrayal to Louis, although it is just simply biology. Louis decides to go with his more logical side of his brain and not throw a bitter tantrum. He sucks in a deep breath and exhales out his nose before courtly walking ahead of Harry towards the taller boys house. Harry follows after. 

Harry lets a few beats of silence wash over them before he's speaking again, "Your mother is a very good cook" He decides to compliment, changing the course of conversation completely, "And I really enjoyed Deloris' company. Despite you deeming her a pest" Harry hums out, clicking his heels against the concrete as they now walk side by side towards his side of town. 

Louis holds in his eye roll from the comment about deloris. She is indeed a pest to Louis, as much as he cares for her he doesn't believe she will ever not be a pest in his life. "Does your mother have an occupation?" Harry questions, staring down at the boy who clearly isn't over the high council issue, while the boy stares ahead of them. 

Louis shrugs his shoulders some, "Kind of" He decides to answer the soon to be high council leader, "She was assigned the role of housewife before they changed the laws, and was offered a few years back a choice of an occupation. But she refused." Louis explains, finally looking up at the boy. 

"What were you assigned?" Harry blurts out, cursing himself for moving back towards the conversation he knows Louis wants to avoid. His next answer makes it very clear that he should not have asked. 

"Government professor." He answers proudly, stopping in his tracks once they meet the street Harry lives on. "Certainly not as intelligent as the high council of course" He quips, causing harry to hang his head some, letting out a weak chuckle. 

Louis doesn't mean to offend, or upset Harry, but what else is he to do? Clearly he needs to get his jealousy under control before it causes more disruption in his life. Maybe a higher dosage of his injections, he wonders. 

"Should I bow before saying goodbye? Worship the ground you walk on, seeing it's more fitting now that I have the knowledge of your upcoming occupation" Louis continues, more bitterness to his words than before. 

Harry lifts his head, gaining eye contact now, a slightly amused smile forming his lips. The smile makes Louis want to roll his eyes, but also cry because it is incredibly unfair that this boy just has to smile for Louis to forgive him. Even though it's not Harrys fault that was the role he was assigned. As harry takes a small step forward, Louis takes one back, crossing his arms over his chest and raising his eyebrows. 

"Although the thought does flatter me slightly, seeing you bow to me." Harry hums out, a playful glint in his green eyes now. "I wouldn't want that, not from you" Harry ends with, taking a step to the side and slowly walking backwards down towards his house. 

"Wouldn't want me addressing you as what you are?" Louis says a bit louder as he watches the other boy slowly walk away. 

Harry shakes his head some, his smile growing, "Wouldn't want you treating me different. I quite like the way you talk back to me. Puts me in my place a bit" Harry shrugs, lifting his arm and waving goodbye, "Goodnight Juliet" He calls out, the name slipping from his lips as easy as butter warming a slice of toast, before turning around and retreating into his home. 

The name alone leaves Louis to watch as the boy disappears, lips parted and cheeks now burning from another sensation, complete opposite of bitterness. Although Louis doesn't know exactly why he flushes whenever Harry says questionable things like that, he knows it means somethings. Knows it borders a line neither should cross. Yet Harry keeps leading bread crumbs to the unspeakable line. And Louis really does love bread. 

With another sharp inhale of breath, Louis turns, stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets and starts heading back home with his mind full of one thing; Harry. 

 

Louis' father is home by the time Louis actually gets there. His mind was racing with thoughts, yet his feet were dragging the entire way. His father and him are currently playing a game of cards before bedtime. The desk in his fathers den full of queens and spades, a very boring game going on around them. Louis use to love playing cards with his dad. Mostly because other families aren't allowed to own cards. It's not a regulated game for the rest of the unit. Giving Louis' fathers position on the high council, they have been able to play it since Louis was twelve. Louis would be enjoying the game if he wasn't losing terribly because his mind is somewhere else entirely. 

"Louis" His father breaks him out of his own thoughts, "Your mother informed me that you had a guest over for dinner, the boy from unit three, yes?" He questions, even though he already knows the answers.

Louis squirms some in his chair, swallowing nothing in his throat. His mind has been wrapped around the boy all night, yet he didn't think he'd be speaking of said boy with his father of all people. His father tends to keep his job outside of their home. 

"He's from unit one now," Louis corrects as he lays his hand down, "But yeah he uh, not many people talk to him and, I just felt it would be nice to invite him over." He explains, not really needing to explain but he felt like this conversation was more an interrogation than just small talk. 

His father hums, taking his next move, "That was kind of you" His father compliments, Louis sending a phony smile over to him before he continues, "Although there is a reason he doesn't have many friends I suppose." 

Louis really wishes his father would just not speak of Harry. He doesn't want anyone to speak bad of harry, unless it's him. Although he would never truly speak anything mean of him, unless it was to his face. Even then he doesn't like saying mean things to him. "People talk of him rudely, whether he deserves it or not they still should learn to be polite" Louis points out, winning their round. "He uh, well he's actually quite nice. And he's got photographic memory." Louis shuts himself up before he can compliment the boy any more. 

His father hums again, reshuffling the deck before them. "Being close with him is a good idea" He speaks, causing Louis to furrow his eyebrows for an explanation. His father decides to indulge him. "You're top of your class Louis, always polite and know the difference between what is beneficial and what can be destructive. Harry has a very blurred vision when it comes to our ways of life. You on the other hand see it clearly." His father then begins to put the cards back into their home, signaling that the game is over and of course, he had won. If his father had only known how his clear vision is slowly becoming blurred. "Maybe you'll rub off on him so when schooling is over he will be incredibly beneficial to us up at the council" His father says as if it's common knowledge of Harrys occupation. Louis assumes he knows harry had already told him, since their conversation earlier was monitored. All conversations are. That thought makes Louis' stomach grow into knots remembering what Harry had called him earlier. But he knows his father wouldn't bring that up, probably not wanting their conversation to turn negative. 

"What did he do father, that got his family located to unit one?" Louis bravely asks, watching as his father lets out a sigh standing up from his seat. 

"You are aware I can not disclose that type of information. It would go against certain contracts" 

Louis expected that answer of course, but he also didn't really care for a real answer. Just needed a reason to get some type of answers. 

"How am I suppose to be close with someone I don't fully understand?" Louis quips out, following his fathers lead as he stands up as well. 

Another sigh leaves the older mans mouth, a narrowed eyed stare following Louis' face. "Enough of this Louis, it is far too late for-" 

"At least let me do some readings" Louis quickly chirps out, stepping closer to the man, "It would not only help with schooling, but also maybe then I could understand why Harry thinks the way he does. Why he's so different from us. Why he sees our way of life as, uh, as not entirely right." 

His father seems to go through that narrative in his head a few times, silence filling the room for a brief moment. Louis waits patiently for his fathers answer. He knows lying is wrong. Yet he didn't entirely lie to his father. He does want to understand Harry, but more so the feelings he's been getting when he's with Harry. Wants to understand why he is starting to question things. To understand Harrys motives with him. Mainly, he just wants to know what he really wants from Harry. Because his brain is telling him one thing yet his body is reacting in a way completely different. 

Louis' father finally answer, "You know where my den is" was all he said before he disappeared up the stairs. Louis waited til he heard his fathers bedroom door shut before making his way into his den, immediately into the closet then onto the locked book shelf. Most books were explorations of the brain, Psychologist books, understanding of human emotions, understanding of the world and societies that people live in. All books created before the war. All banned books. 

Louis read, and absorbed, on repeat nearly all night. Fixated on every word, every sentence, every emotion explained. A few times in the middle he would stop and cry, crying is something he rarely did before meeting Harry, now he feels like he won't have any tears left. Sometime he would stop and recall any memory he has with Harry. Recall every feeling he had so he could put those feelings into reasoning with in the pages. The books he was reading talked about touch so casually, so mindlessly, so easily as if it wasn't illegal. Because it wasn't back then. His mind would drift to touching Harry, and as much as he wanted to block those thoughts they never stopped. One word stuck out to Louis the most amongst all of his readings. 

Infatuation. 

An intension passion or admiration for someone. 

Now, most definitions of that word would always include it being short lived, being foolish and obsessive. And maybe the last two were right, but Louis doesn't believe this is something short lived. It almost feels closer to another word he would dare never say about Harry. That specific word scares him and he refuses to acknowledge it's presence at the moment. 

Once Louis finishes his readings he places the books neatly back into their rightful spots and locks himself in his room, laying across his bed and staring up at the ceiling as his mind races along with his heart. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise !! 
> 
> I know it's been a hot sec since I last updated any of my works. These past few months have been kinda chaotic in my personal life. I also work like 5 days a week so it's hard to find time to myself to write at the moment. This is a very short chapter but I hope you all liked it !! 
> 
> I'm making it a goal of mine to finish at least one of my works beginning of next year, and hopefully continue the rest :) 
> 
> All the love xx


	6. Touch//Part 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw, schooling is an everyday thing til people get their occupations. That's how it is in this society in case there's any confusion there. 
> 
> Enjoy !!

_Touch//Part 6_

The following day Louis is finding it incredibly difficult to keep his eyes anywhere but on the most confusing and interesting person he's ever met. And every time he stares, Harry is always there to catch him. During class he would look away whenever he was caught, embarrassment flooding through his body. But shortly throughout the day that embarrassment turned more into curiosity, and who ever said curiosity killed the cat must have never looked at Harry long enough. Each time he was caught Louis noticed more about his appearance. When it was in class he noticed the almost admirable look on his face. His green eyes almost seemed to sparkle and his deep dimple was always in place. During lunch Harry would pull faces at Louis, maybe to make Louis feel less tense, or maybe just to be insufferable as always. Louis would find himself laughing, Niall and the boys who sat around them always giving him confused looks. Which made sense because to them it looked like Louis was a looney and laughing at himself. The very small amount of times Harry didn't catch him staring, Louis would catch on to his mannerisms. Noticed the little things, like how he would fiddle with his rings if he was nervous, whenever he was stared at or asked a question by the teacher that would be his go to move. Louis had also noticed his lips, a certain part of Harrys body he didn't really want to notice but somehow his eyes dragged him there. He licked them countless of times during the day. Mostly when he was concentrated on a task he was doing, or if he was staring blankly, in his own world as Louis would call it. He always stuck out his tongue when he took a bite of his sandwich as well. Louis find that almost laughable. Not in a making fun of you laughable way though, more of wow that's a really funny quirk he has and maybe Louis likes the way Harry eats. Or the way Harry fiddles with his rings. Maybe he even liked the way he licks his lips when he's in deep thought. After lunch Louis tries to refrain from looking at Harry too long, because then his mind travels back to the readings he did last night. And he doesn't really want to be thinking of that in public, with Niall beside him and his peers and teacher near. Sometimes Louis fears that the government can read minds too. He knows they don't though. Simply because if they could, Louis would probably be locked behind bars by now. Or worse, thrown into the dugouts. That irrational fear doesn't stop his mind from traveling though. 

Is he infatuated with Harry? 

And if he is, why has he not tried to stop it yet? 

Harry would probably answer those questions with more questions, so he decides to keep it to himself for the time being. 

 

Harry knows he should leave Louis be after school. He knows trying to indulge himself with the boy today would be mistake. Of course it would be, that charming boy has been eyeing him all damn day. Harry tried to play it off as Louis just staring on accident, but it happened way too many times to be an accident. Plus, there's the fact that sometimes when Harry caught him, he didn't look away. Which caused Harry to pull funny faces and refrain from winking, or pulling a face that would be deemed inappropriate or cause confusion around him. Seeing Louis genuinely laugh made him feel those feelings you most certainly are not suppose to feel. Louis reminded Harry of the sun. For the most part, especially in the winter months, the units rarely saw the sun. The air levels and ash that still filter through make it more difficult for it to appear. But when the sun does appear, it feels like everyone in the units somehow is alive again. Feels like these robot zombies people are forced to become slowly starts to dwindle aways. It glows peoples skin, makes people smile more, laugh more, and almost enjoy this life they're living. But then the sun goes away, and so do those feelings. Except, when looking at Louis those feelings are always prevalent. Always nagging at Harrys brain and tugging at his heart. Seeing Louis laugh is something so special to Harry. Yes, he watches Louis force that phony, polite smile all the time, hears the fake laugh which is more like a poor exhale of air though his nose. But nothing could ever stand a chance against that boys real laugh. The corners of his eyes crinkle, his mouth gapes open, and the sound feels like an upbeat piano ballad to Harrys ears. Harry knows it's impossible, but if he could he'd gather that sound, the feelings he gets when he hears it, into a tight bottle and hold onto it forever. 

As Harry walks over to the boys locker, he regrets his sixth day of skipping injections. Louis' eyes lock with his own and all he wants to do is melt away. The longest Harry has ever gone with skipping injections was ten days. On the 11th day is when he and his mother were relocated to unit one.

Harry stops a few inches away from Louis and leans against the cold silver lockers that line the hall, finger reaching down to slowly twirl his rose ring around his finger. "Have I got something on my face today?" Harry greets with a question because, it seems fitting with all the curiosity that's been swarming the two boys. 

And hey, maybe curiosity did kill the cat, but there's always the last part of it that's left out. 

Satisfaction brought it back. 

Louis' eyes trail down to the other boys hands for a brief moment before moving back up to his eyes, slowly closing his locker door shut. "You've always got something on your face" Louis teases, feeling slightly more confident. Harry was fiddling with his ring, meaning he's nervous or something other than his always cool and calm exterior. Giving Louis the upper hand in their conversation today. 

Harrys eyebrows raise, a small smile twisting at his lips as Louis locks his locker door and takes a small step closer to the other boy. "Was that humor I heard? Coming from the govys son?" Harry hums out, switching to the ring beside his rose one and twisting it up and down. 

"Maybe" Louis hums out, tossing his bag over his shoulder and letting a soft smile form his lips, "I am quite the comedian you know, ask Niall yourself if you don't believe me" He chirps out from Harrys quizzical look and almost on cue the Irish boy is walking over to the two. 

"Hi Harry" Niall smiles with a court wave, in which Harry politely waves back. Louis has noticed Harry rarely waves at him as a greeting. Louis rarely waves as well. He's more polite to Niall, or at least more structured like he should be. "Are you joining us in the music hall?" Niall asks, rudely inviting Harry without asking for Louis' permission first. But Louis lets it slide this time because, well, he wants to see Harry today. Wants to see him everyday. 

Harry quickly looks between Niall and Louis, eyebrows furrowed down at the smaller boy, searching for permission almost, wondering if Louis even wants him to join them in the music hall. Of course Harry hopes he does, and tries his best to ignore the tinge of jealousy building up in his stomach. Harry likes to think the music hall is for them, but he supposes Niall was friends with Louis longer so it makes sense. 

"The curfews longer on Fridays," Louis decides to explain, "We usually hang around in the music hall on Fridays, nothing big just catch up on schooling or sometimes I play the piano so..." Louis trails off, eyes falling down to Harrys fingers again. His fingers are now occupied with two rings, fiddling almost aggressively with them as he stairs at the distance between him and Niall. 

Louis doesn't fully understand this infatuation thing if he's being honest. Harry has normal fingers, a normal hand, not so normal rings but still would be normal if everyone were allowed to wear them. So why does he like the look of them so much? Maybe it's because he has those rings, maybe that's why he sees Harrys hands different as everyone else's. 

Harry stops fiddling with the rings once he breaks the odd silence between everyone, "Sure, I'd love to join" He smiles at Niall who beams back and then that's that. The three boys exit the schooling building and make their way to the music hall. 

At this moment, Harry really is regretting the sixth day with no injections. He doesn't mean to let his eyes travel down Louis' backside. Truly he doesn't. And the last time he skipped his injections these thoughts didn't emerge until at least the ninth day. But Niall and Louis are walking ahead of him and he was going to just glue his eyes to the gravel, really he was. But his eyes had a mind of their own and all he can think about is grabbing Louis and taking him away from this mess of a unit and protecting him and maybe just seeing what's underneath those ugly grey khakis. He clears his own throat in order to clear his thoughts and forces his eyes back up as the inch closer to the music hall. Harry is intrigued by Louis in every way. Mainly Louis' mind, and his beliefs and values. It doesn't help that Louis is incredibly easy on the eyes. Doesn't help that his trousers are snug and hug his thighs and bum just right. No, that doesn't help Harrys issue with his own emotional turmoil at all. 

Once they reach the music hall Harry can't help but let out a sigh of relief as Niall swipes his dads black card and the three boys crowd in. Niall is the first to plop down at one of the front chairs, reaching in his bag and already pulling out some of his schooling work. Harry refrains from an eye roll as he follows cue, sitting down beside Niall. Louis trails off and inches over to the stage, climbing the stairs and finding a spot at the piano bench. Harry watches the boy, unable to tear his eyes away, until Niall speaks. 

"Is unit one a lot different from unit three ?" Niall asks, words coming out eager and full of curiosity. Which is fair, there's rarely a re location of families and when there is people just don't talk about the differences. Its not necassarily illegal to speak of them, but it's also just not spoken about. Almost like a rule that's not written, but everyone still follows it. But Niall is curious, has always asked questions and wondered just as much as everyone else. Even more than Louis has. Until recently of course. 

"Niall" Louis scolds, sending him a parental like warning stare, "it's not polite to ask those type of questions" He says and Harry almost goes to tease him about his mother like attitude, instead he decides to indulge Niall. 

"What? Not like they can 'ear us in here anyway" Niall shrugs, sneaking a pack of crackers he took from the lunch room out of his bag, "So," He stuffs his face with one of them, "Does everyone wear those silly rings there?" He asks, unapologetically. 

Harry lets out a small laugh, shaking his head in amusement as he shifts his body to now look at the blonde boy. "Some do," Harry hums out, staring down at his own rings, "Most are thrown in the dugouts for 'em though, unless their of high intelligence of course" Harry smirks because he swears he hears a soft giggle come his way from Louis. "It's not much different really," Harry decides to share, because Louis has never asked him this before, but then again of course he wouldn't. Louis is always polite with conversations. "More security now because of the breaches. Stricter curfews, more guards around the blocks." Harry shrugs, now starting to play with his rings. "More crime I suppose" He puts air quotes over crime because he doesn't fully believe most of these acts should be considered that. 

"Like what kind of crime?" Niall asks over his munching on his crackers, eyes on harry now, fully invested. 

Harry looks up from his lap and over at Louis who's trying his best not to seem like he's paying attentions, but he clearly is as he flips through some music notes. 

"Have you ever heard of kissing?" Harry dares to ask, now looking back at Niall who chuckles a lot from the almost child like question. 

"Yeah, read about it in some of me fathers banned books, always complexes me how someone would risk imprisonment or the dugouts for such a thing." Niall shrugs, looking at Harry expectantly. 

He wishes to say something more than he does. Wishes that he can explain to Niall, but mostly Louis, that kissing is more than just what they read in their dads books. It's not just something to do for fun, although he supposes it can be if they lived in another time, but instead it's something so much more. Something that feels like so much more. Like a form of communication almost. Except this form of communication is nothing like a greeting, more like a way of showing someone how much they mean to you. Risking it all for someone just for a simple kiss is so much more than the way it sounds. Instead, Harry just tells his story as Louis begins to play the piano. 

"Back in my schooling building, or well, unit threes building," Harry shifts slightly, trying his best not to lean his focus towards Louis, "There was this corner underneath the stairs, where the cameras didn't reach. Loads of students would go their if they were, uh, curious I suppose. It got to the point where the administration caught on a little bit and blocked it off." Harry explains, biting down on his bottom lip and smiling, "Didn't stop people from finding their ways though" He lets out a small laugh as Niall barks one out. 

Once Niall finishes his laugh session he begins to tell Harry about all of the things he's read in his fathers books. Most things are what Harry already knows about though, so he only half listens as his eyes drifts to Louis' hands on the piano. 

Harry hates how delicate he is, in every aspect. But delicate is a great word to describe Louis' hands he thinks. He hates it because it only intrigues him more, pulls him more in. His dainty fingers brush over the keys on the piano ever so lightly, making the music is so soft and mellow on the ears. It really is such a shame that Louis' occupation wasn't a musician. Not a shame, more a disgrace. He does it so effortlessly and it almost makes Harry angry. Harry already is angry at the systems in place, but even more angry how truly unfair it has been to Louis. He has a gift, even if it doesn't align with his assigned occupation he should be able to show it off to the masses. Then again, everyone would be able to watch the delicate boys hands move like that. And selfishly, Harry only wants that for his eyes only. 

Harrys brought out of his trance when the music stops and Niall begins to re pack his bag and stands up. 

"Your turn" Louis chirps out, a huge smile beaming from his face down at Harry. Harry gives him a confused look back, careful not to wipe that beautiful sunshine of a smile off his face. "Come on now Mr. Photographic memory, play for me." Louis raises his eyebrows challengingly as he moves slightly away from his piano. 

Fuck. 

Harry was most certainly not paying attention to the patterns of the keys Louis was playing. Just his hands and soft fingers and the mellowness of the music filling the room. Then again, Harry is always up for a challenge. 

"I'm heading out now" Niall hums as he tosses his bag over his shoulders and backs away to the doors, "Mothers got a delicious garlic roast in the oven and hells be with me if I don't get the first plate" He lets out a cackle before waving and leaving the music hall. 

That kid sure does have a stomach on him, Harry thinks. 

The taller boy gets up and climbs the stairs to the small stage before sitting down at the piano bench. Louis almost immediately sits back down next to him, eyes glued to the keys as if he's inspecting them. Harry wasn't fully expecting to have Louis so close to him, but he doesn't complain, just begins to play the song to the best of his ability. 

He missed a few notes, a few keys, a few being an understatement. Louis knows he did, Harry knows he did, but neither of them say anything about it once he finishes. Harry glances up at Louis with a soft smile and Louis glances down at his lap, clearing his throat. 

"Did you ever uh," He takes in a shaky breath, clearly his nerves deciding to take over his voice because of how small and soft it got. As much as Harry enjoys the back talk Louis gives him, he can't deny that the softness in Louis' voice makes his stomach squeeze and his body feel like a bag of feathers. "Did you, go to that spot, under the stairs?" 

Harry was definantly not expecting that question to come out of him. Sure he's read Romeo and Juliet, sure he and Louis have had questionable conversations about the government, and sure their pinkies have touched once in this exact same spot. But Louis rarely ever speaks out of line like this. Louis doesn't even curse for Christs sake. 

"Once" Harry answers honestly, because it's hard to ever not be honest with Louis really. All he wants to do is share things with Louis. Whether it be knowledge, or maybe experience, and possibly one day, something more. Harry might want to reconsider skipping his injections because the next thing Louis asks drives the sun right down onto his skin and now his feathered body is burning on fire. 

"Have you ever kissed someone?" And now Louis is staring directly at him, except not at his eyes, at his lips. And Harry is feeling incredibly insecure because the boy who he's now compared to the sun, the boy who he knew immediately was going to be his downfall, is now asking him a question he's never expected to fall from those lips. Those thin, pink and slightly chapped lips he is now staring at. 

"Uh," Harry clears his throat, the heat between the two now rising to volcanic levels, like somethings getting ready to explode. "A f-few times, yeah" Harry stumbles out, swallowing the lumps that's now formed in his throat. 

As nervous as Louis is to even ask him that question, he had never excepted the same nerves to erode from Harry. Harry who's always cool, and calm, sometimes even smug when it comes to talking about these things. Louis' eyes move from his lips now, carefully to land on his eyes as he racks his brain for the next thing to say. It's hard to even speak because the air somehow feels suffocating. And hot, incredibly hot. His body mindlessly scoots closer to Harrys and he knows harry notices, of course he does because Harry notices everything. He knew Harry was watching him play, even though Niall was rambling about god knows what. And he knew Harry was going to mess up the music because he knew his eyes weren't trained on the keys this time. If this is what infatuation feels like, Louis is absolutely petrified of it. He has to physically restrain his body from inching any closer to other boys, hands now gripping the leather of the piano bench beneath them. If harry has only gone to that corner once then how has he kissed someone a few times? And who did he kiss, was that kiss the reason he was relocated here? Or maybe it was more than just the kiss which was the reason. Maybe the reason was something similar to Romeo and Juliet. Which lead him to the next thing he said, which he wish he hadn't but he feels almost in no control of his body and words at the moment. "Like in Romeo and Juliet?" 

Harry has never in his life wanted to be so close to someone, while also wanting to run in the exact opposite direction of them as well. Harry has been scared before. Of course he has, his brother was thrown into the dugouts when he was only 14, his brother who everyone in his life refuses to call his brother based on the gender that was given to him at birth. Something his brother didn't chose, like half of the things no one choses in this society. But he's never been this scared to be close to someone. He doesn't know how Louis feels about most things, yes he can assume and connect the dots, but he'll never fully know unless Louis finds out on his own. And the amount of strength it takes not to just collide their lips together right now is unholy. 

"Yes," Harry breaths out, finally looking away from the other boys lips, "Except the boy I kissed, well, he wasn't my Juliet really.." And harry regrets saying that almost immediately as it falls out. 

"Oh" Louis mumbles, quickly looking away from the other boy completely now. There's a beat of silence before Louis decides it's time to end this conversation. Even though he knows no one can hear it, he almost feels like they can. So he slowly stands up and walks over to his things, grabbing his bag before turning to face a very flustered Harry. "Why not?" Louis blurts out, not able to control his thoughts now, "Why was he not your Juliet?" And yes Louis knows he was going to end the conversation, but he just had to ask that or else it would be on his mind all night. 

Harry furrows his eyebrows before following suit and standing up from the bench, "Well he, I mean I, um" He stumbles over his words, reaches up and scratching the back of his neck, "I wouldn't risk it for him, I um, I chose something else over him," Harry says, eyes glued to the floor now, "And Romeo always chose Juliet over everything else." 

And that answer did indeed end up being the end of that conversation. 

They both walked home together still, silently and leaning on the line between comfortable and awkward. Their was still that suffocating tension in the air and when they reached Louis' house, that's when he decided he would rather have that suffocating feeling than not have it without Harry. 

"Would you like to stay the night?"

Harry looks at Louis as if he's got another head sprouting from his neck. Which is fair because most people aren't allowed sleepovers. Mostly because of the unforgivable acts that occur during them. But most people also don't have guest rooms. And most peoples aren't Harry. 

"By the time-" Louis cuts himself off, trying to find an excuse for Harry to agree to it, "It will be passed curfew by the time you get home, and you'll get reported for that and, I've also got a guest bedroom you can use. And it was my fault we were out so late I don't want, just say yes because if you get reported then-" 

"Louis" Harry breaths out, taking a cautious step closer to the boy and resisting ever urge and gently caress the soft skin on his flushed cheek. "I wasn't exactly going to say no" harry lets out a nervous laugh and that's how they end up in Louis' house, explaining the curfew situation to Mrs. Tomlinson. 

Harry believes if Louis's father wasn't still in the high council building the answer would be no. But Louis' mother shows more compassion than most and agreed. 

Now the two boys are in Louis' room bathroom brushing their teeth. 

Harry doesn't exactly know what he did to be this close to Louis all day, but if there is a god, or gods out there, he would personally like to thank them for this. 

Harry glances over at Louis in the mirror and catches him staring, deciding to dip his fingers in the sinks flowing water and gently splash his arm. Louis gasps, toothpaste almost fall out of his mouth as he giggles softly, corners of his eyes crinkling. Louis spits the toothpaste out in his mouth and the next thing Harry feels is a splash of water hitting his face and Louis looking at him with a devious smile. 

"Oh, is this a game now?" Harry raises his eyebrows as he steps over to Louis, pushing some of his toothpaste out of his mouth in a threat of spitting it at Louis. Louis' eyes widening comically as he quickly stumbles backwards, harry slowly following him until the his back hits the door and knocks it shut. Harry smiles with his mouth full of toothpaste before leaning over and spitting it out in the sink. He wipes his mouth clean before leaning back to face Louis who's currently reaching forward. 

Louis' nimble fingers proceed to slowly button up the top three buttons of Harrys shirt as his breath catches in the back of his throat. Louis just giggles, as if his knuckles aren't inches away from touching Harrys chest. "You're indecent" Louis tuts out teasingly. 

Of course Louis would never do this if someone would see. Which is why he oh so cleverly backed up enough to kick the door shut. There are no cameras in Louis' bathroom. His father had them removed after Louis had asked one Christmas. Louis, being his fathers favorite, gets whatever he wants. And his father, being apart of the high council conveniently, benefited the request. 

Harry swallows the lump forming in his throat as he cautiously takes a small step back once Louis finishes the last button. "Why...why do you care so much if I'm indecent ?" Harry asks, questions coming out a lot less confident than he wanted it to. 

Louis shrugs his small shoulders, pushing himself off the door and taking a step closer to Harry. Louis isn't quite sure what's made him more inclined to be close to Harry, but he knows if he stops that want then he won't figure out fully what he's been feeling for him. "Because if you're caught being indecent you'll be relocated again" Louis says simply, looking up and locking eyes with the taller boy, "And I want you to stay in unit one" 

Harry quickly moves away from the boy, fearing that if he doesn't he might do something really stupid. Incredibly stupid. He still doesn't quite know how Louis is feeling, but now he at least knows Louis wants to be with Harry. Even if its just for a little while. "I think we should go to bed now Louis" Harry mumbles, fixing his hair in the mirror and Louis sighs and jumps up on the sink counter, opening the drawer under his legs and taking out his injections. 

"Did you like doing it?" Louis asks as he begins to fill his shot up with the injections. Most people take them in the mornings, but Louis prefers to take them at night. Harry looks over at him with a confused look, eyebrows furrowed and he licks his lips as if he's trying to understand what Louis' asking him. "Kissing that boy from unit three" Louis says as if he has all the confidence in the world now. 

Harrys eyes widen because Jesus, this boy couldn't even curse two days ago and now he's asking these questions as if they are nothing. "Louis you shouldn't-" 

"There's not cameras in here, in my bathroom I mean" Louis cuts him off, eyes trailing Harrys body to notice his nervous twitches. He's moving his ring on his left hand with his thumb that's leaning against the counter. Louis lets his left hand drop dangerously close to Harrys, sucking in his bottom lip. "Are you going to answer my question Romeo?" Louis daringly asks after a beat of silence, Harrys eyes dropping to their hands. 

Neither boy knows where this confidence came from. Neither questions it really either. Because Harrys just glad Louis is finally interested, finally questioning and wanting to know more. And Louis' just glad Harrys in the bathroom with him. 

"Yes" Harry answers honestly, inching his hand closer to the other boys, "It didn't feel wrong Louis.." Harry hums out, glancing back up at the curious looking boy. Louis looks so small and soft sitting on the counter like that. His eyes are wide with wonder, his lips parted and wet from brushing his teeth, and his cheeks a little flushed from the conversation. "It felt like, like that's how it should be" 

Louis almost regrets asking after the answer he got. A simple yes would've worked for him. But you should never expect simple from harry of course. Louis' confidence seems to dwindle a little as he sucks in a shaky breath and reaches for his injections. The same time his hand lands on the shot, he feels a light finger tracing his other hand that's on the tile. He quickly looks over to see exactly what Harrys doing. 

It's a simple touch, a very light, very delicate, and almost unnoticeable one. But not to Louis. To Louis it feels like explosions. Eruptions. Louis wonders what kissing feels like if Harry just lightly tracing his fingers feels like this. Louis also knows he should pull away, he knows that part of his brain is screaming at him, telling him how absolutely forbidden this is. All of this. But then the other part of his wants that feeling of Harry gently tracing his skin all over his body. Louis just doesn't know how to react so he stays silent, watching Harrys finger trace over the tops of his fingers, down to his knuckles and stop at the wrist, before he meets Harrys eyes again. 

Harry is the first to break the silence, almost breathless after barely even touching his boy, "Have you ever skipped your injections before?" He asks quietly, even though no one can hear them. 

Of course Louis hasn't done that. Harry knows that. Louis knows that. But now all Louis can ask himself is why has he never thought of that before? He's been curious about these feelings since Harry first arrived. Maybe if he just skipped those injections he would know sooner what it all means. Or maybe he would've had Harrys fingers on his hand sooner. None of these thoughts truly makes sense to Louis, but he knows he feels good when Harrys fingers trace his skin. How can this feeling be illegal? Nothing makes much sense to Louis anymore. Louis just shakes his head, unable to come up with any word in the English language. 

Harry hums from the response, moving over to in-between the boys open legs and gently moving the boys hand off the injection, grabbing it for himself. He takes it and holds it above the sinks drain before looking back up at Louis, "Okay?" He asks softly, Louis immediately understanding what he means. 

"Okay" Louis whispers before he can fully think about that decision. 

But maybe you're not suppose to think logically when it comes to feelings. Maybe the logistics of feelings still don't make much sense. Maybe feelings are just there and we're not meant to fully control them, maybe they're suppose to be felt. And maybe controlling what is suppose to be felt isn't fully correct either. 

Louis watches as the liquid in his injections twirls down the drain, and Harry watches Louis' face, trying to find a reason to stop this now, some type of hesitation. But there is now. Because in that moment he realizes he would risk it for Louis. Would risk anything if it means being able to touch his boy. Harry assumes this is how Romeo felt then, when he loved Juliet. 

The taller boy sets down the shot and Louis' eyes move back over to Harrys face. Their position is close, and intimate. Louis has never felt intimacy ever, in his entire life. Not from his family, not from his friends. Only with Harry. 

Louis makes the first move next after silence overtakes the room. He grabs both the other boys hands and holds them in the space between the two. Louis has never touched anyone before. He's almost in a trance like state with this new feeling, this new feeling of another persons skin against his own. Louis doesn't think he ever wants to be out of this trance. 

"You've got big hands" Louis mutters out, not really knowing what else to say but the obvious. 

Louis' hands against Harrys are noticeably small, but for some reason Louis likes that feeling. He almost feels secure, protected when the other boys laces their fingers together after a few moments of just gentle touches from Louis. 

Harry lets out an almost in disbelief laugh from the other boys observation, inching closer in-between his legs. "You've got small hands" He mimics, watching the boy carefully as he brings their left ones up and slowly places his bigger hand against his cheek. 

Harry lets the boy do it because he knows how it feels to be touched for the first time. It almost feels like you're on some type of psychedelic drug. Everything feels new and soft and dangerous at the same time. He lightly rubs the pad of his thumb across the younger boys cheek bone, smiling fondly as he closes his eyes. 

"Louis darling," Harry whispers, now fully cupping the boys cheek in his left hand. As much as Harry wants to let his hand roam the boys face, the boys body, as much as he wants Louis' hand to do the same to him. He knows they can't right now. Not here at least. "We should get some sleep." Harry hums out, Louis' eyes fluttering open and a soft breath leaving his lips in protest. 

Harry takes a few steps back, dropping his hand from the boys cheek and watching as he slowly hops off the counter, feet touching the tile floor now. 

"Why didn't you kiss me?" Is the first full sentence that falls out of Louis' mouth, catching both boys slightly off guard. 

Louis' eyes grow big and harry can't help but let another fond laugh leave his body. Kissing Louis would be too much for him right now. Harry knows that. Kissing could lead to something more and Harry knows that can't happen right now. 

"Not yet" Harry mutters, taking the hand that he's still holding and lifting it up to his lips. He makes eye contact with Louis, his plump lips just hovering over the top of Louis' hand, hot breath warming the skin. 

Louis looks like he could burst. He feels like he could as Harry presses those lips down onto his skin. This shouldn't be wrong, it can't be wrong is the only thing Louis can think before Harry is pulling away and dropping his hand. 

"Goodnight Louis" 

"Goodnight Harry" 

 

Louis doesn't get much sleep that night in his own bedroom. 

Neither does Harry in the guest bedroom. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays to everyone !! Hope it's been filled with so much love and happiness :) 
> 
> Soooo, really enjoying writing this at the moment. I'm a whore for tension building, especially sexual tension so I finally had to bring a little bit of that into this fic ;) 
> 
> Also,,,they finally touched !! It's only been like a few thousand words but it's here!! 
> 
> My inspiration for this chapter was 100% Sunflower vol 6 by the one and only Harry Styles, oops 
> 
> Let me know any of your thoughts, opinions, or any constructive criticism in the comments !!
> 
> All the love xx


End file.
